Doom: Doom Slayer's Awakening
by Javik2187
Summary: After saving another galaxy from Hell's invasion by Emperor Palpatine. The Doom Slayer was given the chance to go home, but a glitch affected the portal sending him, Jeff & Gary into the Halo universe.
1. Chapter 1

As Covenant cruisers orbited above the half-glassed planet of Reach. The Pillar of Autumm started it's blind jump into slipspace after it was chased by Thel Vadamm's fleet. Meanwhile on the Truth And Reconciliation, a few Sangheili Elites were chatting amongst each other in the hangar. As they chatted with themselves a small little flicker of blinding light formed behind a few overturned weapon boxes. Blinded by the quick flash, they turned to see a seven foot armored being armed with a strange weapon which they know only humans carry.

"Demon." The Elite grumbled, pulling out his plasma rifle.

The Doom Slayer moved his eyes, looking at the large purple and blue hangar and observed the strange aliens who were starring at him in silence and confusion. He loaded two shells into his super shotgun and silently starred by counting every alien in this strange purple hangar.

"Kill the Demon!" The Elite corporal yelled, firing his plasma rifle at the sprinting green armored figure.

The Doom Slayer sprinted around the large purple hangar ripping and tearing his way through Sangheili, Kig-yar, and Unggoy soldiers alike with his bare hands. The Doom Slayer glory killed a Unggoy by ripping off the methane tank and a Kig-yar with it's own plasma shield by slamming it down onto it's neck.

Meanwhile deep in the crusier's bridge, the Shipmaster sat in his chair mumbling to himself, tapping his fingers on the side of his chair until his relaxing silence was broken.

"Shipmaster! I'm reciving a message from hangar bay three!"

"Play it." The Shipmaster ordered.

The Sangheili Elite pilot fiddled with the controls around him, while the Shipmaster sat in his chair as he watched the holoscreen appear in front of him.

"Shipmaster! A Demon appeared in the hangar bay from a bright light. *Cough*. He killed everyone.. with his bare hands and a metal sword with spikes that move on the edges. *Cough. Send reinforcements. Send everyone." The Sangheili Elite Commander spoke over the comm, coughing out blood and hearing the loud reving and booms in the background.

"No! No! Have mercy! NOOOOO!" *WHHHHHRRRRRR!* The Sangheili Commander screamed as he was sliced in half at the waist by the Doom Slayer's Chainsaw.

The Shipmaster starred straight at the screen, watching the seven foot green armored being pulling out another weapon. The Doom Slayer looked up at the screen and cracked the joints in his neck before shooting the screen with his combat shotgun.

"Send everyone to hangar bay three. I want that demon's head on a plate!" The Shipmaster ordered, then became dumbstruck as the Halo ring appeared seconds later after the ship exited from slipspace.

The Doom Slayer began to hear clanking and banging through the ship's hull as thousands of Covenant troops rushed towards the hangar bay. He made a few starting revs with his chainsaw, placed it back into his weapon pack, and selected his combat shotgun. The large door bay doors opened and a swarm of grunts and jackals rushed out firing their plasma rifles at the sprinting green-orange armored juggernaut. The Doom Slayer glory killed a few jackals by spapping their necks and pulling arms out of their sockets to only beat them with it.

"Agh! Run!" Grunts yelled as they ran in circles with thier hands in the air. "Throwing flare!" Another yelled, tossing a plasma grenade making the Doom Slayer dodge into a corner.

The Doom Slayer made short work of the panicking grunts with his bare hands. Minutes later he heard loud clanking noises and grunts then looked over to see two large hulking beasts with armored shields and cannons, slowly walking into the hangar bay charging their fuel rod cannons. The Doom Slayer dodged the blasts while firing a few blasts from his combat shotgun. The shells pinged harmlessly off their armor making the Doom Slayer whip out his rocket launcher and began launching salvo of rockets at the hulking beasts, quickly turning one into orange pulping slag. The other Hunter zoned onto the seven foot juggernaut and charged at him. Watching it's movement, the Doom Slayer jumped over fired a charged stun blast from his plasma rifle, stunning the Hunter for a glory kill. He grabbed the beast's armored shield and stabbed it into it's unarmored gut, splattering it's orange blood over the Doom Slayer's green armor.

Covered in Mekelogi blood, the Doom Slayer changed his shotgun weapon mod to the charged burst, quickly heard the sound of a door opening, and quickly hid behind a pillar. A few Sagheili Elites armed with energy swords ran into the hangar bay to only see dead corpses of the grunts, jackals, and two hunters scattered around the hangar bay. The Sagheili Commander felt something wet dripping down his shoulder and looked straight up to see the dead body of a lost brother stabbed into the ceiling with it's own energy sword.

"Find him." The Sangheili Elite ordered.

The Spec Op Elites turned on their cloaking devices and searched around the hangar for the mysterious demon. The Doom Slayer quietly watched from the second floor above. Watching the cloaked aliens walk around the bay armed with their energy swords. Unexpectally, a cloaked elite was crushed as the Doom Slayer landed ontop of him.

"At last. The Demon reveals himself." The Golden plated Elite spoke after hearing the loud clank of armor echoing around the hangar.

The sword welding elites charged after the Doom Slayer, thinking this was just an ordinary demon. The charging elites realized their mistake as the Doom Slayer dodged their swipes and stabbing blows with lightning speed. Ripping their arms our from their sockets, slamming their bipedal feet into their own heads, and being sawed in half by a primitive gas powered weapon. The Golden armor plated Elite studied the unknown humanoid warror as it fought his warriors in hand to hand combat, something he respected as a warrior himself.

After ripping the last one in half with his bare hands and drenched in Sangheili blood. He turned and silently starred at the golden armor plated alien before him.

"Demon. Hah. You are no demon to me, but a warrior who has earned my respect forged from many battles. I see you do not fear death and so do I. Spare me and I'll do so in return. Deal?" The Sangheili Commander offered.

The Doom Slayer thought for a moment then silently nodded in agreement. He pulled out his super shotgun, loaded two new shells into the barrel and silently walked away. The Sangheili Commander walked away and told his fellow elites that the demon escaped from his grasp before leaving in silence.

The Doom Slayer continued his onslaught through the long hallways as he ripped and tore his way through the cruiser's long halls, killing any unlucky Covenant soldier who got in his way.

* * *

Meanwhile... At another part of the Truth & Reconciliation, the knocked out bodies of both Jeff and Gary woke up inside a room.

"Ugh. My head." Gary said, grabbing his head then looked at the purple walls of the room they're inside of. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Uhh...Gary?"

"Yea?"

"Take a look outside." Jeff said, looking at the ring-like space station orbiting a large red-orange gas giant.

"Fuck!" Gary yelled as he saw the ring world, rotating in orbit.


	2. Chapter 2: Purple Haze

The two stoned stormtroopers continued walking carefully down the long purplish-pink hallway of the Covenant ship. Jeff took point as Gary walked behind aiming his blaster rifle down range, looking for any surpises that might come for them.

"Bro you hear that?" Gary asked, after hearing the loud roars and revs of the Doom Slayer's chainsaw echoing through the empty hallway.

"Yep. Our friend is probably having a great time. It's a good thing were not enemies." Jeff replied.

"Yeah...Whoa! Umm... Hi?" Gary waved at the strange alien standing before him whose armed with a strange blue weapon in his hand.

"Wort! Wort! Wort!" The blue armored-plated Elite screamed aiming at the strange white armored beings standing before him, then fired his plasma rifle at them.

Jeff and Gary fired back, killing the Elite with their DC-15A carbines, and looked at the carbon charred body of the blue armored alien. They both heard more noises from down the long hallway and saw three more strange bird-like and hulk-like aliens running towards them in a pissed off manner. The Covenant aliens fired their weapons at the two strange white armored clad humans and both Gary & Jeff fired back at them.

"Hey bro! We should retreat!"

"Never! We're Stormtroopers! We never retreat!" Jeff screamed, then ducked for cover before a hail of green plasma fire wizzed by. "Fuck it! Run! Eat this bastards!" Jeff yelled, tossing a thermal detonator at the strange and pissed off aliens before sprinting away.

A Kig-yar Jackal watched the strange silver ball flying through the air and was incinerated into ash at the thermal detonator exploded, killing the Jackal-Hunter kill team in the hallway. Jeff and Gary lit up another Alderaan cigarello to help them chill out after their encounter with hostile Covenant forces. They continued carefully walking down the hallway till they found a door that exited into a large purple-blue hangar.

"Seriously? What's with these guys and the color purple?" Gary asked, looking around the blue-purple hangar.

"I think they love purple just as much the Imperials love grey."

"Well at least they don't have any over waxed floors."

"True. Very true."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer continued his onslaught through the long alien corridors on the Truth and Reconciliation. The Covenant soldiers fell before him and the grunts screamed in fear as they ran away with their arms in the air. He continued through the hallway, quickly ducking behind a few covenant weapon containers after hearing loud voices and cussing echoing from down the hall. After waiting for a few minutes the voices grew louder and louder to where he began to see human prisoners of war behind a group of gold plated elites. He silently watched from behind the crates, counting how many covenant troops from Kig-Yar to Elites that were standing guard in the hall. Suddenly, a blue armored plated Sangheli ran up to the leader in the gold armor.

"Captain! Captain! I recivied a communication of two humans in strange white armor prowling around in the vessel." The blue armored Elite spoke.

"How did they get aboard?"

"Unknown Captain, but there's also another who is also prowling on our vessel. Slaughtering our soldiers, leaving rooms and corridors only drenched in both blood and slaughtered bodies."

"A Demon."

"Rightfully so, Captain. A Unstoppable one."

"Unstoppable? We'll see how unstoppable he is." The Gold plated Elite said, waving his fist in the air for a pair of Hunters. "Go! Find this Demon and bring him to me!" He ordered the pair.

The Doom Slayer watched them from behind the crates, switching to his rocket launcher he locked on one Hunter and fired. The Hunter turned into a fine orange mist catching them by surpise.

"Kill the Demon!" The Gold Elite yelled.

The Covenant prison guards charged at the Doom Slayer. Expecting to be an ordinary Demon they've encountered before, but quickly regretted it as the Doom Slayer rip and tore the Hunter's shield arm out from it's socket to only impale the Hunter into the wall with it's own shield. The Elite Captain roared in anger, turning on his energy sword. The Doom Slayer pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on, showing the dark red blade. The Doom Slayer stood his ground, waiting for the perfect time to strike as the Elite charged at him.

Captian Keyes and his three Marine bodyguards heard the ruckus going on outside. "Hey? Look." A Marine POW whispered after hearing a door sliding open. He looked out from his cell to witness the Elite guards being torn in half by an unknown figure. Captain Keyes watched the calm figure as it quietly touch the holopanel, shutting down the barriers to the cells.

"Thank you for releasing us, soldier. You may not be UNSC, but you handle yourself in combat well. Would you care to join us? We'll pay you hansomely for your services if you help us get out of here." Cpt. Keyes offered as he held out his hand.

The Doom Slayer silently nodded yes in agreement, shaking Captain Keyes hand, then quickly switched to his double barrel shotgun and blasted a Stealth Elite in the chest as a Covenant Spec Ops squad entered the prison block. The Doom Slayer silently signaled the Captain to get behind them and the three marines to the back to protect Captain Keyes from fire before diving into the fight.

* * *

Making their way through the alien corridors, the Master Chief entered through a pair of doors to find a large hangar empty but covered in severed bodies of evey covenant soldier alike scattered around the hangar.

"What happened here?" Cortana wondered.

The Chief walked deeper into the hangar, then looked up at a wall with a Hunter's shield and four Elites impaled into it. He looked at it, tried pulling the shield out quickly realizing that it won't budge. The Chief heard a few sneers and whistles from behind as Sgt. Johnson's Marines rushed into the room to secure the area.

"Whoa. Hey Chief? Nice work." One of the Marines said, looking around the slaughterhouse.

"I don't think this was him."

"Of course it was. Look."

"Negative Corporal, it was like this when we arrived." Cortana replied.

"Could it be another Spartan?" The Master Chief asked.

"Negative Chief. I'm not picking up any UNSC Neural lace IFFs, only the Captain's CNI transponder. Hmm, although I'm picking up heavy Covenant comm traffic. Something about a green armored demon with unstoppable power armed with a machine with moving blades." Cortana explained.

"A machine with moving blades. Wait a minute, a chainsaw? Who the fuck would be crazy enough to assault a Cove battlecruiser only armed with a chainsaw?" A Marine bickered, until shushed by Sgt. Johnson after hearing voices echoing in the large hangar. "Marines! We've got company!".

* * *

"Nah bro I think these strange looking rifles are far more superior than our DC-15As." Gary said, defending the plasma rifle.

"I agree it burns through armor and more accurate than Blast-tec E-11s, but there's no way to recharge it any way. Once it's out, it's out. As in with a DC-15A, the clip is empty, just load in another." Jeff argued back.

"Hmm, we must be in a hangar." Gary suggessted after looking at two large blue plasma barriers, exiting out the purple corridor.

"Finally. Now we're getting somewhere other than another fucking maze of purple hallways." Jeff said.

"Eww, well our freind was recently here." Gary said after stepping into a vicerated body of a gold-plated Elite.

"Oh yeah the blood really matches the purple." Jeff giggled.

"Hey? Did you hear that?" A UNSC Marine asked.

"Stow it, Corporal."

"Yeah, it sounded like one of us. By the way, does anyone smell that?"

"Hey Marines! Stow it!" Sgt. Johnson barked.

"Naw, it's not one of Sarge's cigars." Another UNSC Marine as he picked up the strange wiff as it floated around the air. "Wait a minute... That's weed, it's strong too." The Marine spoke.

"Gary! You're going to give away our position!" Jeff yelled at Gary.

"Oh yeah? What about your yelling? Wouldn't the armed soldiers below hear us?" Gary asked, quickly dodging into cover from incoming fire as UNSC Marines fired towards his position.

"Slugthrowers?" Jeff questioned as he hid behind a pillar. _*"PEW"!*_ "Oh shit! How did those aliens find us!" Jeff yelled after a plasma bolt whizzed by his head.

"Fuck! I thought we've gave these guys the slip!" Gary yelled, firing his plasma rifle back at oncoming Covenant.

The Master Chief and his group of UNSC Marines fired their M5SB Assault Rifles at the oncoming Covenant who were trying to take back the hangar from them. He tossed a frag grenade over from cover, hearing a explosion and screams of Grunts.

"Chief. You'll won't believe this. I'm picking up the Captain's CNI transponder heading toward our position! I'm contacting Foe Hammer to come pick us up." Cortana yelled while the Chief continued firing at the incoming Covenant.

" _Negative Cortana. I've been engaged by Cove Air patrols and I'm having a tough time shaking them. You'll have to find another way. Sorry."_ Foe Hammer replied to Cortana's SOS.

"Air support is a little tight, Chief. I need you to interface with that console so we can use that Covenant dropship to escape once the Captain gets here. Go." Cortana ordered the Chief.

The skirmish in the hangar grew increasingly worse as the Covenant busted down the doors leading into the hangar bay. Soon the Doom Slayer and Captain Keyes made it to find the hangar bay filled with chaos. The Doom Slayer and Captain Keyes's squad caught the Covenant by surprise as the busted down the door to the floor. After interfacing the console, the Master Chief quickly noticed the Covenant ontop were being quickly decimated by an unknown force. Looking up, he sees a seven foot juggernaut armed with a double barrel shotgun and holding the spine of a recently slained Sangheili in the other.

"Who is that?" Cortana asked, watching the juggernaught slaugter through a few Unggoy and Kig-yar. "Hmm... You might have some competition, Chief." Cortana giggled.

"Let's get out of here first. Then you can ask all the questions you want." The Chief spoke, as he rounded up his UNSC Marines back towards their Covenant dropship.

"The coast is clear, bro! Let's go!" Jeff yelled to Gary, tapping his shoulder.

"Chief! Hunters!" One of the Marines yelled.

As the Chief pulled out his sidearm to engage the Hunter duo. The Doom Slayer surprised him by stomping onto the back of one the Hunters. Catching the other by surprise as the Doom Slayer proceeded to slice the Hunter quickly in half with a strange weapon that made the Chief jealous with curiosity. With Jeff and Gary right behind, the Doom Slayer gave them covering fire as they all jumped into the dropship before it took off. Rushing into the hangar with a energy sword in hand. Shipmaster Lat Ravamee witnessed his stolen shuttle flying out of the hangar of the Truth and Reconciliation.


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Silent Cartographer

While flying to an undisclosed location, the Master Chief cautiously observed the Doom Slayer. Watching him carefully clean and sharpen the blades of a chainsaw with a strange red beam energy sword. Ignoring the two white-armor clad troopers who were busy chatting up a storm with the UNSC Marines. Inticing their curiosity with more questions, stories, and laughs as they had fun sharing what's left of Gary's Alderaan bud.

"Cortana? Pick up anything on our mysterious freind?" Cpt. Keyes asked, pushing a few buttons around him, turning the pilot seat to see the Chief leaning against the wall.

"Hmm... Our new freind is a mystery, I've found nothing on the UAC logo nor the symbol on his armor within ONI's files, Captain." Cortana explained,

"I'd vouch for him as he did rescue me and my marines from a covenant prison. He did prove he can be trustworthy and a potental ally for us... and I'm not going let that go to waste. We need every edge if we're going to survive this war. Is that understood Cortana?" Cpt. Keyes explained.

"Yes sir." Cortana replied.

"Onto other pressing matters. I overheard the guards talking about this ring... They call it, Halo." Cpt. Keyes explained as the Doom Slayer entered the shuttle cockpit after fixing his chainsaw.

"One moment sir. Accesing the Covenant Battle Net. According to the data in their network, the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly, they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon, one with vast amounts of unimaginable power."

"It's true then... The Covenant kept saying; Whoever controls Halo, controls the fate of the universe."

"Now I see. I've intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant search team scouting for a control room. I thought they were looking for the bridge of a crusier that I've damaged during the battle above the ring. But they must be looking for Halo's control room." Cortana explained.

"That's bad news. If Halo is a weapon and the Covenant gained control of it. They can use it against us and wipeout the entire human race. Chief. Cortana. I have a new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's control room." Cpt. Keyes ordered, then gave the Doom Slayer a curious stare.

"Thank you for helping us, soldier. If it wasn't for you, my men and I would've been executed. As I mentioned before, I would compensate you and your troopers for your services. But I was wondering if you would like to help us and stop the Covenant. I've observed you in combat and It'd be a waste if you left. Would you like to assist us on our mission?" Captain Keyes offered.

The Doom Slayer silently thought for a minute as he dreamed of ripping more Covenant soldiers in half and blasting them into bits with his weapons. Silently stared back at the Captain, held out his hand to Captain Keyes and shook it in agreement.

"Then it's settled, what should I name you and your squad soldier?" Cpt. Keyes asked.

"I think Doom Squad would fit perfectly, Sir. I was overhearing my marines chat with those two troopers in white armor. Sounds like they have a long and hilarious history with big guy over here. It'd be a waste to let Doom Slayer leave." Sgt. Johnson mentioned, walking into the cabin.

"Doom Slayer? Hmm, I like it..." Cpt. Keyes smiled.

* * *

Echo 419 and Bravo 022 flew over the vast sea. Toward their main objective on their approach to the large island. The Doom Slayer and his small squad consisting of both Jeff and Gary checking their weapons as they rode on Bravo 022's Pelican.

"The Covenant believe that what they call "the Silent Cartographer" is somewhere under this island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's Control Center. The island has multiple structures and installations. One of them contains the map room." Cortana explained as the Chief watched Echo 022 quickly recieved incoming plasma fire.

"We're approching the LZ! It's gonna get hot! Get set to come out swingin'! Touchdown! Hit it, Marines!" Echo 419 yelled over the comm.

"Go, go, go!" SSGT. Stacker yelled, as the UNSC Marines, Doom Squad and the Master Chief charged the Covenant held beachhead.

The Master Chief watched the Doom Slayer rip and tear through several Elites with only his hands as the Marines killed off the fleeing grunts.

"Area's secure." Cortana responded.

"Affirmative. Echo 419 inbound. Did somebody order a Warthog?" Echo 419 replied as she piloted her Pelican over to the drop point.

"Hey, I didn't know you made house calls, Foehammer!"

"You know our motto: We deliver."

"Sweet ride." Jeff whistled, watching the strange looking vehicle quickly being occupied by two Marines and the Spartan.

"Don't worry, bro. Soon or later, you'll be able get to drive one." Gary replied, patting Jeff on the back.

They huffed over, meeting up with the Doom Slayer who's halfway toward their primary objective on the island. The Doom Slayer checked his combat shotgun as he sprinted around the rockside corner of the beachhead, coming across a small squad of three dead Marines and another Warthog flipped on it's side. He crouched over, scanning the bodies to reveal a long blood trail leading straight into a small entrance guarded by a large Covenant patrol up ahead.

"Hey Doomguy? Wadda' you found?" Jeff asked the silent juggernaut.

"These guys were ambushed, Jeff." Gary said.

"How do you know?" Jeff asked.

"I'd say we follow that recent blood trail leading through that crevase to find our answer... A crevase filled with ugly aliens... who want to kill us." Gary said.

"We can take this what the Marines call a 'Warthog' and plow right through them." Jeff suggested.

"Bro, do you know how to drive it?"

"It shouldn't be that different from a TIE fighter or a speeder. Plus, it'd nice to drive something new for a change." Jeff replied, grabbing the side to flip the Warthog but couldn't. "Hey? Mind helping me here?" Jeff requested.

After flipping the Warthog back onto it's wheels Jeff and Gary jumped in. Starting curiously push random buttons on the dashboard with Jeff finding the power button on the side by the driving wheel. Hearing the loud start up rev of the engine and strange Tejano music playing from the radio speakers. Hearing the loud music playing, a Elite quickly became annoyed by the loud human music. Following the music, he quickly spotted two soldiers wearing strange looking spray painted armor arguing with each other. Laughing as he continued watching the two strange troopers trying to figure out how to drive the unclean human vehicle. Distracting him from spotting the mysterious juggernaut who's quietly watching him from above a small plateau nearby.

The Doom Slayer watched the Sangheili Elite while overhearing the loud Tejano music playing while counting three grunts, two Jackal majors and three minors with one Sangheili Minor below. He tossed a frag grenade into the middle of the distracted group of Jackals. The Jackal squad was vaporised into a purple mist and the grunt minors screamed for mercy as the Doom Slayer took them out with his pistol. Sangheili minor fired his weapon at the sprinting demon only to be surprisingly pinned between the tree trunk and the unclean vehicle he saw minutes later. Hearing a quick snap as his spine was severed in half, splattering dark purple blood over the windshield of the Warthog and the Doom Slayer's armor.

"Nice driving bro." Gary laughed, hopping out of the Warthog.

"Thanks." Jeff replied, taking a quick look at the severed Elite then at the silent Doom Slayer. "Sorry for taking your kill, bro." Jeff apologized only to recieve a silent thumbs up signal from the Doom Slayer before reciving ennemy fire from several Grunt minors.

Jeff and Gary quickly mopped up several grunts, two Sangheili minors and one major by themselves as they pushed through the narrow crevase. Stopping to find several dead UNSC Marines with ammo, M5s Assualt rifles, and a M6 Magnum pistol laying on the grass before them. Curious, Gary picked up the M6 Magnum, inspected it and holstered it for later. Then dodged for cover after spotting two blue hulking beasts seconds later.

"Gary? What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Shh! Get down!" Gary whispered to Jeff.

"What do you see, bro?" Jeff asked.

"Uh... Two blue things that looks like they would hold off a entire battalion of stormtroopers and two AT-STs." Gary explained, from behind the tree.

A Hunter slowly hopped over to his right, quickly hearing arguing voices from behind the rocks up on the hill in front of him. He let out a little grunt, notifying his twin of the enemy. The Hunters charged up their fuel rod cannons and fired onto the enemy position. Pinning Jeff and Gary behind cover, catching the Doom Slayer's attention. The Doom Slayer sprinted into action by firing a few rockets at the Hunter pair. Catching them by surprise as the Doom Slayer killed one with his rocket launcher and glory killed the other by sawing it in half with his chainsaw. After the small skirmish, he waved over to Jeff and Gary to move up.

"Oooo. What is this?" Gary asked, picking up the strange box with a glowing ball inside of it.

"Don't know, does it do anything?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Maybe give it to Doomguy." Gary replied, picking his head up. "Hey Doomguy? We've found something you might find interesting." Gary said, showing the strange box to the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer picked up the strange box from Gary's hands and curiously studied it. Looking at every little detail on it, then touched the middle ball. He felt a slight surge, watching his armor shined as two plasma shields covered his armor. After experiencing his first interaction with the power-up, he overheard loud shrieks of four Jackals. Quietly signalling both Jeff and Gary to take cover behind the metal wall while he experimented with his new power. Cracking bones and snapping tendons were heard as the Doom Slayer vicerated through the Jackals with his bare hands. A Jackal made the right decision of running away, but screamed in horror as he was dragged back when the Doom Slayer grabbed him by the legs.

A Sangheili Elite watched the demon on the hill tear off the Jackal's head from it's torso before tossing it aside. He ordered the Unggoy to stay back as he charged at the Doom Slayer. Only to hear the last sound of his neckbones snapping as his head was torn off his torso. The Unggoy screamed with fear as they ran around in circles, making it very easy for the Doom Slayer. By the time Doom Squad reached the strange Forerunner facility, a radio transmission was heard between Cortana and Captain Keyes. Letting him know of their current situation after being locked out of the main facility of the Silent Cartographer.

"Cortana to Keyes."

"Go ahead, Cortana. Have you found the control center?" Keyes asked.

"Negative. The Covenant have impeaded our progress. We can't proceed unless we can disable this installation's security system."

"Understood. We're still on route to the objective. I maybe out of contact when we get there. Here are your orders, I want you to use any means necessary to force your way into the facility and find Halo's control center. We have to get to the center before the Covenant, and failure, people, is not an option." Captain Keyes spoke.

"Echo 419 to ground teams. I'll stay on station and keep an eye out for Covenant boogies." Foehammer said, flying her Pelican around the island.

"Second squad, ready to roll! Soon as everybody is topside!" Sgt. Stacker replied over the radio.

"LZ looks secure, Sir. Nothing moving." A Marine mentioned.

"Doom Squad to Cortana. We've reached found a entrance to a security substation. All Covenant forces in the area are eliminated. We'll search around for a security panel to open any locked doors. Doom Squad out." Jeff explained over his comlink, before entering the facility behind the Doom Slayer.

"Good Luck, People. Keyes out." Cpt. Keyes replied.

Doom Squad continued walking down the shaft that lead straight deeper down into the facility. Jeff and Gary seeked cover when immedietly heard clanking metal echoing from the end of the strange chamber. One Hunter collasped from the concentrated fire after a few blaster bolts burned through his abdomien. The other bunkered down using his shield to absorb incoming blaster fire. Keeping him distracted as the Doom Slayer got behind to fire a locked on rocket salvo into it's back.

"Hunters down! Moving out!" Jeff yelled, reloding a fresh new clip into his DC-15A blaster rifle.

They continued onward through the long hallway, seeing a glowing blusish-grey hue inside of a small tower. Gary and Jeff carefully walked around the security station. Looking up towards the light then at a unending drop separated by a thick pane of unbreakable glass below. The Doom Slayer walked up to the forerunner console, pressing the hologram in front of him. Meanwhile, the Master Chief and two UNSC Marines heard the hissing of the door and immediatly fired at the Sangheili General.

"Security is disabled, thank you troopers." Cortana spoke over the radio as the Master Chief continued fighting the Sangheili General.

"Roger Cortana." Gary replied, then looked at Jeff. "Jeff? Something wrong?"

"I don't know. After you disabled that console, it got quiet. Too quiet, I don't like it." Jeff replied, starring up then back at Gary.

"Do you think some one is watching us?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, it feels like it though." Jeff replied, then hear a loud chainsaw rev echoing from their location. "Doomguy is getting bored, Let's keep moving." Jeff replied.

"This is Bravo 022! We're taking heavy fire! I repeat we're taking heavy fire!" Bravo 022 screamed over the radio before crashing.

The Doom Slayer continued sawing the Hunter corpse in half, hearing angry yelling as both Gary and Jeff were suddenly splattered with Mgalekgoloi blood. "Ugh! Thanks bro!" Jeff yelled.

"Ugh, it smells. I think I'm going to be sick." Gary complained as he heard running footsteps ahead and tapped Jeff's shoudler. "Jeff, we've got company." Gary whispered then hid with Jeff who followed.

Two Stealth Elites carefully entered inside the security hall hoping to finally avenge their fallen brothers by killing the aforementioned 'Doom Slayer' and bring it's head to their Shipmaster. They stealthly moved around only to find the hall empty with two recently severed Mgalekgoloi on the floor. The Doom Slayer watched them from the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. Attaching the grenade launcher to his shotgun, he fired one shell at one cloaked Elite and stunning the other. Jeff and Gary ran towards the entrance while the Doom Slayer fought the cloaked Elite. Feeling the heat from the bright sun, they walked up to the cliff edge nearby a Covenant transmitter.

"Hey... What is this thing?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't touch it." Jeff replied.

"Awh, how bad could it be?" Gary dissmised Jeff's warning, touching it accidentally opening a comm channel.

"Stealth squad, Report! Did you capture the Demon?" A voice replied.

"Uhhh... This is Plasma Pizza. How would you like your pizza?" Gary asked, quickly making something up.

"Ohh? In second thought, I would like a large Kig-yar special with a liter of Truth Soda." The voice replied.

"Okay. A large Kig-yar special with a liter of Truth soda. That'll be sixteen credits. Location? Name?" Gary spoke.

"My name is Losa Fumase at the holy Silent Cartographer." The voice replied.

"On it's way. Give it about thirty minutes." Gary replied, pushing random buttons on the console.

After Gary found a way to turn off the transmitter, Jeff and Gary bursted out laughing as the Doom Slayer arrived outside, covered in purple blood. Doom Squad jumped off the short cliff and split up to cover more ground. With Jeff and Gary to gather supplies at Bravo 022's crash site while the Doomguy had fun killing grunts and jackals who were around the site.

"SPNKR Missle launcher system. Hmm... Cool. I call dibs." Jeff said, picking up the missle launcher from the ground while Gary started up the Warthog.

"Foehammer to ground teams, you got two enemy dropships coming in fast!" Foehammer yelled over the radio in the Warthog.

"Dammit! Okay, people, we got company comin'. Let's set the table. Engage enemy forces on sight!" Sgt. Stacker yelled.

"It'll be easier to hold them off from inside the structure. Can you get inside?" Cortana asked.

"Negative! They're closing in too fast!" *static* "Chief! You gotta find the Cartographer! We'll keep'em busy long as we can!" Sgt. Stacker replied.

"Give'em hell, Marine." Cortana replied and the line went dead.

Jeff and Gary heard gunfire immediatly afterward. Jeff pushed the gas, driving over to pick up the Doom Slayer who's busy ripping off the head of the last Jackal.

"Yo! Doomguy! You wanna drive?!" Jeff asked him and recieve a silent nod of 'yes'. With Gary jumping onto the gun turret and Jeff jumping into the front seat of the Warthog they drove off to save the Marines.

"Dammit! These Cove bastards are relentless. Die you bastards!" Sgt. Stacker yelled, firing the last rounds of ammunition he had left.

"This is for Reach!" A marine yelled, tossing a grenade over.

With ammunition running low and enemy forces continuing to push. Sgt. Stacker heard strange Tejano music getting louder and louder over the gunfire. He stood up, with his M6 sidearm in hand and yelled. "Where's that music coming from!"

"Hey Sargeant! It's Doom Squad!" A UNSC Marine celebrated as he watched the Doom Slayer surprise the Covenant reinforcements.

The Doom Slayer ran over a few Elites and some unlucky grunts while Jeff fired his rocket launcher at a group of Jackals. Gary firing the turret at the ones who were running away.

"Hey! Thanks Doom Squad! We've wouldn't have made it without you. Foehammer! We're ready for a pick up." Sgt. Stacker said over his radio.

"On my way, Sargeant." Foehammer replied, landing down onto the beachhead of the island. Picking up Doom Squad and the rest of the UNSC Marines.

"Damm, that was fun. Wasn't it?" Jeff asked, loading another rocket into his SPNKR launcher while he sat in his seat on the Pelican.

"Yep. Thanks for the help guys. If it wasn't for you, we'd be all dead." A Marine replied looking at their orange blood covered armor. "Hey what happened to you guys?" The Marine laughed.

"You don't want to know." Gary replied.

* * *

The Master Chief walked into the Cartographer and pushed the console in front of him. He watched the Cartographer break up the mysterious ring into separate parts as Cortana explained where Halo's control center is.

"Analyzing... Halo's control center is located there. That structure appears to be some sort of temple or shrine, if I've interpreted this correctly. Interesting. A shrine is an unlikely place to put such a significant installation." Cortana explained. "Cortana to Captain Keyes."

"The Captain has dropped out of contact, Cortana. His ship maybe out of range or having equipment problems." Foehammer spoke over the comm.

"Keep trying. Let me know when you've reestablished contact and then tell him that the Master Chief and I have deteremined the location of the control center. We'll be heading there as soon as we're topside." Cortana explained.

"Affirmative. Foehammer out." Foehammer replied as John made his way through the facility.

Reaching the main entrance, John spotted a Covenant Dropship landing and quickly taking off. Several Covenant Elites rushed in firing their plasma rifles at the John. John fired back at them, killing few, but heard a strong voice calling out.

"Hello!? Anybody here? I have a pizza for Losa Fumase! Hello?" The Sangheili Pizza delivery guy yelled, confusing both the Master Chief and Cortana.

"Is he wearing a hat?" Cortana asked.

"Yes. Yes he is." John replied, then fired at the delivery guy.

"Chief, hold your fire... Cortana to Echo 419. The Chief and I are topside. Requesting for a pickup." Cortana replied.

"Roger. On my way." Foehammer replied over the radio.

"Hold your fire! I'm only here to deliver a pizza!" The Sangheili delivery guy yelled from behind cover.

"Should I let him go or not?" John asked, aiming his Assault rifle at the delivery guy.

"Let him go, Chief. Foehammer is here." Cortana replied.

Following Cortana's order, John ignored the Sangheili delivery guy and quickly boarded into Echo 419 to see a few UNSC Marines and Doom Squad sitting inside.

"Let's get moving, Foehammer. Here are the coordinates and a flight plan I've worked out." Cortana said.

"But, Cortana... These coordinates are underground."

"The Covenant did a thorough siesmic scan. My analysis show that Halo is honeycombed with deep tunnels, which circle the whole ring." Cortana explained as the Pelican hovered over the slowly opening entrance, letting Echo 419's Pelican inside.

"I hope your analysis is on the money, Cortana. This Pelican won't turn on a dime."

"Look on the bright side, Foehammer. The last thing the Covenant will expect is an aerial insertion.. from underground." Cortana replied as the Pelican slowly hovered deeper into the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4: Assault on the Control Room

A few grunts silently patrolled around at the edge of main back door. One grunt turned around hearing a slight sound and picking up a scent of burning fuel. The sound of Echo 419's jet engines grew as it hovered up and the grunt screams as he ran for the door.

"This is far as I can go." Foehammer said, piloting her Pelican over to drop off everyone.

"Roger that, we'll find our way to the control center from here." Cortana replied.

"Good luck, Foehammer out." Foehammer replied, flying her Pelican around the chasam.

Together, both the Master Chief and the Doom Slayer slaughtered the covenant reinforcements. Shocking Jeff, Gary, and the three UNSC Marines who were with them. Clearing the facility, Jeff fired a rocket at a group of grunts, hearing screams and a pane of glass shattering into pieces. Then heard another pane of glass shattering in the distance as Gary fired one round with his M6 pistol.

"Hmm, why would a big facility such as this would have all these glass windows?" Gary wondered.

"Yeah... Cortana? How old is this place?" Jeff asked.

"Unknown trooper, we won't know until we get to the control center. My best guess, is this ring probably over a millenia old." Cortana replied.

"Huh, I guess break away then?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Though I recommend you save on ammunition." Cortana replied.

"Cool." Jeff replied and shot the last two window panes of glass before they left.

"Hmm, the weather patterns seem natural not artifical. I wonder if the ring's environmental systems are malfunctioning... Or if the designers wanted the installation to have inclemet weather." Cortana explained when the Chief walked out into the bridge to see a winter wonderland.

After knocking out the sleeping grunts, Master Chief and the Doom Slayer started on another rampage on the bridge. While Jeff, Gary, and the Marines followed right behind, killing any grunts the supersoldiers may have missed. With Gary looking up to see another UNSC Pelican flying over the bridge.

"This is Fire Team Zulu requesting immediate assistance from any UNSC forces. Does anyone copy? Over." FT Zulu replied over the comm.

"I didn't think there were any human forces left on this part of the ring... Cortana to Fire Team Zulu, I read you. Fire Team Zulu, this is Cortana. Hold position. We're on our way." Cortana replied to the transmission.

"Roger that, make it quick." FT Zulu Sargeant replied.

"Chief! Look out!" Cortana yelled, after the Master Chief spotted a Sangheili general.

The Master Chief reloaded a fresh clip into his assault rifle. Before firing, he watched the Doom Slayer fight the Sangheili general with the same mysterious red bladed weapon he'd seen back on the dropship. The Doom Slayer dodged the energy sword swipes and deflecting a few with his lightsaber. Using his training that he learned from fighting both Darth Sidious and Lord Vader. Slicing the hand, stabbing his blade the Sangheili's chest, slicing the Sangheili General in half. The group moved onward through the chambers, killing the Covenant soldiers who occupy the area. While Gary and Jeff breaking every glass window in each chamber. Reaching the exit, the Master Chief walked up closer to open the door and looked outside to see a Covenant Grunt sitting in a shade turret firing at several trapped marines by a overturned warthog. Looking over to his right, he sees a Covenant Wrath lobbing a plasma motar every few minutes with one Sangheili Elite guarding it.

"We need a distraction." Master Chief spoke, then turned over to see two bored stormtroopers. "Congrats. You've both volunteered for a run." He said, pointing to Jeff and Gary.

"So you're saying we split up?" Gary asked.

"Yes. We need someone to keep the Covenant busy while the Doom Slayer and I rally up the Marines." The Master Chief explained.

"What if we find the Control Center?" Jeff asked.

"Wait for back up and don't take it on yourselves. We don't know how many Covenant forces there are in that area." Cortana explained.

"Affirmative. Let's go, Gary." Jeff replied.

Split up from the main group, Gary and Jeff watched the Doom Slayer and the Master Chief wreck havoc upon the Covenant forces. Jeff heard plasma bolts wizzing by, turning over to see one Elite with three grunt minors charging towards him. Gary tossed over a thermal detonator at the squad, watching it vaporise the group into carbon ash after it detonated. Gary kept a few jackals busy while Jeff got into position with his rocket launcher and fired a rocket straight at the Wraith's side. He again, watching the rocket strike the front of the Wraith, creating a large blue-purple explosion. Gary and Jeff pushed through a few more Jackals, reaching another group of UNSC Marines who were busy holding off a few Covenant soldiers.

"Aw sweet! A tank!" Gary exclaimed as he laid his eyes on a UNSC Scorpion Tank.

"Hey, let's leave it for the others and help these guys." Jeff ordered, firing his DC-15A blaster rifle at a Elite Major.

Gary and Jeff pushed on through, assisting the UNSC Marines with the Covenant. While fighting the Covenant, Gary noticed a strange shaped purple vehicles parked nearby a tall snow covered tree. "Sweet. A speeder." Gary said to himself, running over to it. He curiously studied the controls and hopped in, feeling a slight bump beneath as the Ghost hovered a few feet off the ground.

"WHOA! OH SHIT!" Gary screamed. Running over the crimson armored Elite, splattering purple blood over the white snow.

"Hey Gary? Where'd you find that?" Jeff asked, impressed by the strange covenant vehicle.

"Found it by that rock over by the canyon entrance. There is another parked over there if you want to drive one." Gary explained.

"Sweet..." Jeff said, turning around to speak with a UNSC Marine. What? No, the Master Chief ordered us to scout up ahead to keep the Covenant busy." Jeff replied to the Marine.

"Affirmative sir. Just leave some for the rest of us." The UNSC Marine replied.

"Copy, but I can't keep any promises!" Jeff yelled over, while walking backward towards Gary's position.

"I think I found out a way to fire it's blaster cannons on this thing." Gary said, grabbing the control triggers accidentally firing a blue plasma bolt at one of the Marines. "Whoops." Gary cringed.

"HEY ASSHOLE! WATCH YOUR FIRE!" A UNSC Marine screamed at them.

"SORRY!" Gary apologized.

"Let's get out of here." Jeff said, hopping into his Ghost.

"Right behind you, bro."

Jeff and Gary piloted their vehicles into the next canyon quickly meeting heavy Covenant resistance made up of both heavy armor and troops. Running over unlucky grunts who got in their way while destroying three enemy ghosts in the process. Distracting the Wraith tank long enough just in time to watch the Wraith pilot being violently ripped out by the Doom Slayer.

"Oooh! Sucks to be that guy." Jeff laughed.

"Hey I gotta say these vehicles are more manuverable than Imperial scout bikes." Gary said over the comm.

"I agree bro. Let's try them out on that ugly alien pair. Wahoo!" Jeff yelled, speeding up towards the waiting pair only to be met with heavy fuel rod cannon fire.

Jeff and Gary immediately turned back after a few charged fuel rod blasts struck nearby. The Hunter pair chases after them only to be instantly killed by a high velocity tank round from the Master Chief's tank. They both piloted their ghosts into the main entrance of the underground facility only to be met by a very large blast door. Hearing the rumbling echoes of the tank from behind, Gary quickly hopped out, pushed the door controls and hopped back in. Driving deeper into the tunnel, Jeff looked over at Gary, then stopped which made Gary curious of what his freind is up to.

"Hey Gary, we should totally race each other." suggested Jeff.

"You're on!" yelled Gary, reving up his Ghost.

"That'll be sixteen credits. Here's your Truth Supreme with extra Kig-yar meat and tomato sauce. Have a good day." replied the Sangheili pizza delivery guy before walking back to his dropship.

A Sangheili Major opened his box of pizza with awe as he starred at the perfectly cooked pieces of kig-yar slices on it. Pulling one slice out, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed his slice of pizza. Turning his head left to see another of his Elites walking towards him.

"Hello brother. Would you like a slice?" The Sangheili Major asked.

"Yes. Thank you." The Sangheili minor replied, pulling a slice out of the box and took a bite of it.

"Plasma Pizza always has good pizza. They grill the meat just the way I like it and the crust is perfect. Not too dry nor soggy. Just perfect." The Sangheili Major explained, enjoying another slice.

Enjoying another, he felt the string of melted cheese drip from one of his mandables down onto the soft snow below. He heard screaming echoing from down the large cavern nearby. Shaking his head while he watched a few grunt minors running out the tunnel. He lowered his head down into the box and peaked up after hearing the turbo of a Ghost race by.

"Hrm.. By the Prophets, bout time that weed kicked in." He mumbled before he continued devouring his last slice.

"You! Hands up! Drop the Pizza box! Now!" yelled Jeff.

"Fine. Take it. I don't want it anymore." The Sangheili Major replied, dropping his box of pizza to the ground.

"Wait?" Gary wondered, keeling down to pick up the small red & white box with "Plasma Pizza" written on the front. "No fucking way. I was totally making it up from the get go. I didn't know this was a real place!" Gary exclaimed, tossing the empty box onto the snow.

"Hey alien dude? What's your name? I'm Jeff and my freind here, is Gary." Jeff communicated to the stoned Sangheili.

"I'm Zuma. Say... Would you humans like to chill with me?" Zuma peacefully offered.

"Sure. Let's go find a place for us to chill." Gary replied.

"Copy. Hey can we order another pizza, Gary?" Jeff laughed.

"Laugh it up, fly boy." Gary laughed.

laying on the fresh snow under a few tall pine trees. Gary, Jeff, and Zuma continued starring up in the snowy sky enjoying a rolled up bud with each other.

"Wow this stuff is the best. Where'd you get it, Zuma?" Gary asked after taking a deep relaxing puff from Zuma's pipe.

"It's what my people call, Farcuhia. It's harvested from a blue glowing vine of the Farcuhia tree back on Sangheilios. Take one deep breath of it and your mind is greeted with a gateway to the universe." Zuma explained.

"Sweet. My Kyber crystals do the same thing, but you'll get some sweet powers with it." said Gary.

"Really? I say we mix it up a little. Kyber and Farcuhia." Zuma offered.

"I like where this is going. Let's do this." said Gary, taking out his vial of Kyber crystals, placing it next to Zuma's Farcuhia.

* * *

The Doom Slayer and The Master Chief pushed through the Covenant held line in the last canyon. Leaving many covenant dead and heavy armor destroyed in their wake. The Chief pulled over towards a door leading inside of the massive structure before him. Covenant soldiers rushed towards the door only to be met by a 122mm tank shell after it opened. The Doom Slayer hopped off the Scorpion's side armor and choosing a few UNSC Marines to join him to help search & secure the monolith. After the door closed, the winter wind was silenced by quiet warm humming. The Doom Slayer cautiously walked deeper into the monolith. Entering a strange room with three large coils and clear hard glass floor below. Quickly noticing a stealth elite patrolling around the area. He signalled for the Marines to secure the area while he evicerates the sword-wielding elite with his lightsaber.

Doom Slayer quietly snuck towards the middle, hearing the heavy footsteps approach from his right. Unhooking his lightsaber, he surprised the stealth elite with an lighting stab into the Elite's chest. Finishing him off by vicerating the elite in half.

"Nice. He never saw him comin'." A Marine spoke, after witnessing the Doom Slayer's glory kill.

"Glad he's on our side." Another marine commented.

The Doom Slayer heard gunfire echoing from up the ramp that lead outside to a small balcony nearby two snow covered pine trees. He reached up top to see the Covenant being destroyed by the Chief's tank and hearing loud cheers from the Marines who are near him. After boarding back onto the side of the Scorpion, Doom platoon moved through the canyon. Reaching another small canyon with two shade turrets positioned in the canyon firing on another squad of UNSC Marines.

"I thought the Covenant had eliminated all Marine forces in this area." Cortana spoke.

Chief and the Doom Slayer hopped out and wrecked havoc upon the Hunter pair while the UNSC Marines enjoyed the show. After the duo finished glory killing the Hunters. A heavy humming squeal was heard as a Covenant Dropship flew over the trapped Marines.

"Look sharp, boys! Enemy dropship inbound! Let's move!" yelled, Staff Sargeant Stacker as he fired his Assault rifle at the dropship.

The Chief and the Doom Slayer helped the UNSC Marines deal with the Covenant reinforcements and moved onward to find a few dead marines around a blue glowing pyramid object. Doom Slayer curiously picked it up, pressing it onto his armor. Noticing a rapid change as he turned invisible, where not even the Chief could see him. He knew he the power up wouldn't last long, so he had to act fast. Quickly rushing into the cave first, slicing and dicing a cloaked elite in half with his chainsaw. Splattering fresh purple blood over the snow and hard rock of the unatural cave. John noticed the dark purple blood, dripping onto his olive green armor. He continued hearing the loud revs of a chainsaw from above the ridge.

"Wow. Our freind has an infinite amount of pent up anger. Good thing he's on our side." quipped Cortana, after witnessing a shredded Sangheili torso being tossed to the side. With the Chief unloading a full pistol clip into the torso of another Sangheili Elite Minor while fighting the Covenant.

The Doom Slayer noticed his cloaking power dimminishing and heard the wail of a Covenant banshee flying in. The Chief noticed and fired his pistol at the incoming Banshee. Watching the magnum's high explosive rounds strike against the banshee's hull, but at the expense of being his last clip. Out of ammo he watched the Banshee fly around in the sky before making one last straight dive towards him. He switched to his Assault rifle, firing at it till he witnessed a large explosion in the sky. Quickly dodging into cover as the Banshee crsahed and burned.

"Thanks." Chief said, waving at the rocket launcher wielding Doom Slayer. Noticing two Covenant Ghosts burning by the tree behind the Doom Slayer.

With all enemies eliminated in the canyon and wrecked Covenant vehicles burning in the distance. Cortana called in evac for the Marines before She, the Chief and the Doom Slayer entered the interior.

"Cortana to Fire Team Zulu. I've sent a distress signal tagged with your current position. Hold your position and await evac. The Master Chief, Doom Slayer and I are going to continue on ahead." Cortana spoke over the radio.

"Affirmative! People, evac bird's on the way. Give'em hell sirs! Fire Team Zulu out!" SSGT. Stacker spoke over the radio.

The Chief and Doom Slayer pushed their way through more of the strange Forerunner interior. Meeting more heavy covenant resistance along the way through the structure as they reached a large double bridge populated with the dead made up of both Kig-yar and Unggoy.

"What happened here?" Cortana wondered as they carefully jogged to the other side. Reaching the door, they came across a severly injured Sangheili who's resting nearby.

"Humans. Ha! Please leave me be." The Sangheili pleaded, coughing more blood. "Wait... You don't look like the others who came through here." He spoke again, making the Chief and Doom Slayer silently stare at each other for a second, then back at the injured Sangheili.

"Who?" The Chief asked.

"Two humans in white armor and one of our... brothers... Came out of nowhere... attacked us with powers we've never seen before." He replied, breathing heavily before passing out.

They continued onward finding more dead bodies of Covenant soldiers, broken glass, and carbon scoring on the walls inside the large Forerunner facility. They reached the next bridge, stealthly killing of several Unggoy who were sleeping before being spotted by two patrolling Kig-yar majors. The Chief observed the Doom Slayer who butally slaughtered them with his own bare hands.

"You might want to sit this one out, Chief. Just saying." Cortana quipped, watching the Doom Slayer give hell upon the Covenant.

The Doom Slayer continued ripping and tearing the Covenant, making the grunts run away in fear. The Chief watched for a few minutes, hearing heavy clanking of armor nearby, turning his head to the right to see a Hunter/Grunt kill squad running across the other bridge. He switched to his SPNKR launcher he saved for this situation, fired a rocket at the Hunter pair, killing one and two grunts who were near it. The Chief dodged straight into cover as the Hunter fired his fuel rod cannon at the Demon. The Chief carefully peeked out from behind cover then back in again as another fuel rod was launched at him, scoring the wallside. He walked over to the other side of his cover and using the few seconds to fire once more at the last Hunter, killing it in one direct hit.

Meeting up with the Doom Slayer at the end of the bridge, the Master Chief noticed a slightly burned cigarrello joint on the metal floor. He carfeully picked it up off the floor to examine it. Noticing the ash blowing away in the icy wind before tossing it away.

"Analyzing... By the look of it, they must of entered through this door recently. If we move quickly, we might be able to meet up with them before they reach Halo's Control Center." Cortana explained to the Chief and the Doom Slayer.

The Chief and the Doom Slayer quickly rushed through the facility, slaying many Covenant soldiers along the way. The Doom Slayer chased after two Covenant Elites who decided to fall back to save themselves from the nightmare before them. Pulling out his plasma rifle, he stunned the two only to finish them off with a glory kill. Grabbing an Elite's arm, ripping it out from it's socket and bashing the other in the head in with it. A Stealth Elite entered the long hallway only to see a blood drenched demon standing over the corpses of his fallen brothers and roared. The Chief heard the roars, rushing over to witness his freind fight a sword-wielding Elite with his bare hands. He aimed his rifle, moving around trying to get a good clear shot at the Elite, but stopped after hearing loud snapping of kneecaps and a loud wailing roar. The roar was quickly silenced as the Doom Slayer grabbed the Elite's head, ripping it out with it's spine still attached and tossing it aside.

"Oooo! Ouch! No amount of chriopractors are gonna fix that!" Jeff yelled, then looked over at the Chief and the Doom Slayer. "Oh hey guys, we're over here!" yelled Jeff, waving them over.

Following Jeff, they entered the next room after walking up the ramp while noticing several empty pizza boxes and large soda cups littered everywhere on the floor. Hearing two distinct voices talking and laughing between each other while discovering two charred Mekologi corpses laying nearby the entrance.

"It sounds like the Covenant are a bunch of collective assholes. Kinda like the Galactic Empire from my galaxy." Gary said, eating another pizza slice.

"Yeah... bro they are. My people are blind to the prophet's lies and they... just eat it up without thinking about it." replied Zuma, taking another puff.

"Just like the Empire." sighed Gary.

"I want to help my people, but can't figure out how." cried Zuma.

"Hey, hey.. don't worry bro. You're an awesome and smart dude. I bet you'll find the perfect idea of how to help them. How about a hug?" said Gary, standing up and offering a open hug.

"There, there bro. Let it all out." Gary softly said, patting a crying Zuma then turned his head to see Jeff, Master Chief, and the Doom Slayer silenty starring at them.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." quipped Cortana.

"Oh...Um hi everybody. This is Zuma, he's our freind." said Gary, slowing waving at them then quickly stop, ending the awkward situation.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Jeff.

"Nope." Gary nonchalantly replied.

"How'd you convince a Covenant Elite to join up with you?" Cortana questioned.

"Long story short, Zuma offered us to smoke with him. We've got very high, the Force called to us and we... don't know what happened afterward." replied Gary.

"We also did find Halo's Control Center an hour ago. It's through that door with lots of Covenant." replied Jeff, then turned to Zuma. "Hey? Care to join us Zuma?" He asked, slurping his soda.

"Sure I'm up for another adventure. Hanging out and smoking with you two made me think about everything. That the prophets are liars and my people are their slaves. The best way to help them is by joining you guys." Zuma replied.

"That's the spirtit, bro!" Gary yelled, grabbing his soda cup and his plasma rilfe, tossing another over to Zuma.

"It's setteled, let's get to the control center. Chief, you take point." Cortana ordered.

The large door opened, revealing the last chasm with a long snow covered bridge that was filled with Covenant and had a Banshee parked along it's edge.

"Analyzing... This must be the Control Room. Subtle. The entrance of the control Room is at the top of that pyramid structure. Bring me up there and I should be able to get us inside." Cortana explained.

The Doom Slayer and the Master Chief watched the Covenant patrol around on the bridge while loading fresh ammo into their chosen weapon of destruction. The Chief and the Doom Slayer rushed out, wrecking havoc upon the Covenant, catching them by surprise. The Chief noticed a Banshee flying up through the air and quickly sprinted over to the last Banshee. Blasting holes into the Sangheili Major with his Magnum then hijacked the Banshee to take out the other flying Banshee. The Doom Slayer unveiled his Chaingun and fired at the oncoming Covenant as he calmly walked over to the other side. While Jeff, Gary, and Zuma watched the destruction as they nonchalantly strolled across the ice bridge, slurping their soda.

The Covenant Wraith below started firing it's plasma motar at the Chief's banshee. The Chief noticed and turned around, firing a constant barrage of plasma and launched a fuel rod at it. Flying up into the air to avoid crashing into the icy wall and flew back around to fire one more plasma barrage, destroying the Wraith. The Chief flew back around to land his Banshee at the very top of the pyramid, meeting up with the others by the door of Halo's Control Room. The Chief pushed the control panel nearby to open the large blast door. As it opened, the Doom Slayer immediately opened fire from his BFG-9000. Wiping out every single Covenant soldier inside including the Zealot with one charged blast.

"Control Room located." spoke Cortana, while the everyone looked around Halo's Control Center in awe.

The Master Chief reached the control console with the Doom Slayer while Jeff, Gary, and Zuma continued searching around in awe as they walked backward toward the main console. John-117 searched around the strange console in front of him till Cortana gave him a simple instruction of where to insert her chip in. Watching Cortana's AI hologram appear, glowing into several colors from blue to green and red in front of everyone.

"Hey Cortana? You're pretty hot for an A.I."

"Thanks Jeff." smiled Cortana.

"You alright?" Chief asked.

"Never been better. The knowledge. So much... so fast... It's glorious!" Cortana exclaimed.

"So...? What sort of weapon is it?" Chief questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Cortana replied.

"Let's stay focused. Halo... How do we use it against the Covenant?

"This ring isn't a cugel, you barbarian, it's something else... Something more important. The Covenant were right, this ring... it's Forerunner. Give me a second to access... Yes, the Forerunners built this place called a 'fortress world' in order to... No that can't be... Oh, those Covenant fools, they must have known, there must have been signs!" Cortana explained.

"Slow down. You're losing me." The Master Chief calmly spoke.

"The Covenant found something buried on this ring. Something horrible and now... they're afriad." Cortana replied with a horrified expression.

"The Captain! We got to stop the Captain!" Cortana yelled, as she changed to another color."

"Keyes?" The Chief questioned.

"The weapons cache he's looking for. It's not really... We can't let him get inside!"

"I don't understand..." The Chief said trying to make sense of the situation before Cortana interrupted him.

"There's no time! Get out of here! Find Keyes! Stop him, before it's too late!" Cortana yelled at everyone. Watching them sprint toward the exit of Halo's Control Center.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flood

Flying through the dense fog, Foehammer looked over from her seat only to see dense fog covering the trees and the ground below. Master Chief and the Doom Slayer were woken up after feeling a slight jolt of the Pelican as it slowly lowered down into the dense fog of the swamp. Switching over to his combat shotgun, the Doom Slayer loaded his weapons and checked his lightsaber for any problems before hooking it to his utility belt. The Master Chief checked his MA5B Assault rifle, making sure it's in working order before loading a fresh new clip.

"The Captain's last transmission from this area was over twelve hours ago. When ya'll locate Captain Keyes. Radio in and I'll come pick ya'll up." Foehammer said over the radio, as the Doom Slayer, Master Chief, Gary and Jeff jumped out of the Pelican into a deep puddle of dark, murky water.

"Whoa. This place is wicked..." Jeff expressed with awe.

"And creepy... Very creepy. Kinda reminds me of Felucia." Gary said, looking at the glowing plants around them.

Following behind the Chief and Doomguy, they reached a crashed Pelican with ammo and guns scattered on the ground. The Doom Slayer heard a few grunting noises from down the trail. Unholstering his pistol, he made quick headshots of a few grunts and jackals who came to investigate the noise. A Grunt minor screamed, waddling away with the Doom Slayer and the Chief following right behind. Jeff and Gary stood at the Victor 933's crashed pelican, gathering supplies before they left. The Chief heard the loud cracking and snapping of bones as he passed by a crashed Covenant dropship. He rushed over to see the Doom Slayer glory killing the last Jackal with it's own energy shield.

Crossing the large cravase on a tree trunk that connected both sides, the Doom Slayer spotted something strange standing ontop of a hill. He fired his a few times at it, only to watch the strange thing run away. The duo heard automatic gunfire and a explosion as they reached the top. Watching the frenzied grunts and jackals run away from the gunfire coming from inside a strange facility. The Doom Slayer and the Master Chief walked deep inside the strange facility, boarding the elevator that mysteriously arrived before them.

* * *

Gary and Jeff scoured around the mysterious swamp. Quietly dispaching a few grunt minors who ran screaming into their path. They continued exploring the swamp hearing strange noises and howls of the wildlife around them. "This place gives me the creeps." Jeff said, checking his DC-15A blaster rifle.

"I hear you bro, though I can't help thinking what Cortana said about this weapons cache. If you want to hide one, I'd say this is a perfect place for one." Gary replied.

"I agree, but this swamp has a strange dark vibe to it... Something or someone shouldn't unleash or open." Jeff said.

"Kinda like Pandora's Box?" Gary suggested.

"Yeah, something like that." Jeff replied.

They both continued on trotting through the swamp with Gary taking pictures of the glowing plants and fungi. Then became distracted with a odd looking piece of blue-glowing marijuana-like plant growing on a tree. "Hmm, very wicked. I'll take a few." Gary whispered, yanking a few leaves off the tree, putting them into a small airtight container. Gary continued onward only to find Jeff quietly standing and starring what appears to be a UNSC Marine.

"Hey bro. Wadda lookin at?" Gary asked, eating a energy bar.

"Shh... I found this guy.. just standing here." Jeff replied.

"Can he hear us?" Gary asked.

"I don't know... Hello!?" Jeff replied, then yelled at the figure.

"YO! IS SOMEONE IN THERE!" Gary yelled, throwing a rock at the unresponsive Marine. Hearing a slight chink as the rock struck the armor and watched UNSC Marine turning, revealing it's true self to the clueless stormtroopers. "Oh shit! What happened to his face? It's all... mutilated." Gary said as the UNSC Marine started shambling over towards them.

"Uhh...uuh, oh shit! Whoa!" Jeff yelled, as the marine wrestled him to the ground. "Gary! Help!" Jeff yelled.

"Four seconds." Gary responded, struggling to find his camera.

"Fuck that and come help me!" yelled Jeff, while wrestling with the infected marine.

"And... Hold." Gary spoke, taking a picture of Jeff and the marine combat form. Then grabbed the infected marine from behind, tossing him aside.

"Now...Uh.. um. Martinez. We're freinds with the Master Chief. I don't want to hurt you, Dammit!... Get back!" Jeff yelled, firing three blaster bolts into the Marine's chest.

Shocked, Jeff and Gary watched marine combat form slowly rose up from the ground. With Gary holding up his camera up to take another picture only for it to be slapped out from his hands by Jeff.

"Heyy? Do you want to... Get out of here?" Gary asked, starring at the marine combat form that is shambling slowly towards them.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jeff replied as he and Gary turned around. Only to be surrounded by several flood combat forms to which Jeff replied; "Shit.".

"Whadda we do?" Gary whispered.

"I'd say we do a plan 420." Jeff suggested.

"Way ahead of you bro." Gary replied, lighting up a joint and passed it over to Jeff.

The Flood combat forms continued to stare at them then surpisingly took off running into the dense fog, confusing both Jeff and Gary.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gary asked.

"They were here and... now they're gone. Boy this stuff is strong." Jeff replied.

"Maybe they didn't like the smell." Gary suggested.

"You're saying we keep smoking hoping they won't attack us?" Jeff asked.

"Yep." Gary sighed, feeling the strong high.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. Let's keep moving." Jeff replied.

* * *

The Chief and Doom Slayer continued trotting through the strange facility. Finding a large room with shade turrets aiming at one particular door. A door blocked by several plasma shield barriers and a covenant weapons crate. That was busted open with a Needler and several strange pink capsules laying on the ground near it. Curious, the Doom Slayer picked it up and examined the sharp pink needles of the strange weapon, then offered to the Chief.

"No. You keep it." John-117 spoke to the Doom Slayer, only recieve a silent freindly gesture in return.

Passing through the door of another small enclove, they entered through the door where they're greeted with gunfire from a freinzed UNSC Marine.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK, YOU'RE NOT TURNING ME INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS! I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" AGH! AHHHH!" The UNSC Marine screamed, firing his pistol at them.

"I'm the Master Chief! Hold your fire Marine!" Chief yelled at him.

The Crazed Marine fired his pistol at the Master Chief while ignoring the Doom Slayer who came by, whacking the M6 pistol from his hands. Disarmed, the crazed marine was able to calm down then immediately started screaming again.

"What happened here? Where is the Captain?" John asked calmly.

"The monsters... They're everywhere." The Marine sobbed.

"What monsters? The Covenant?" John asked.

"Play dead... That's what I did... played dead. They took the live ones... oh God, I can still hear them... Screaming from the walls." The Marine cried.

"Forget him, Chief. He's lost." The Doom Slayer grumbled, loading fresh shells into his combat shotgun.

"You're right, let's keep moving." John 117 replied, loading fresh shells into his shotgun.

Following the blood trail, Chief and Doomguy found several bodies of dead marines. Walking down the bloodied ramp, they saw a locked door with a code spoofer on it. With his weapon drawn, the Chief pushed the button catched the body of a dead marine as it fell into his arms. He layed the marine carefully down to the ground, crouch walking over to a blood drenched UNSC Combat helmet with the name 'Jenkins' on the back. He noticed Jenkin's neural lace inside, yanked it out and inserted it into his helmet, watching PFC Jenkin's last moments on his HUD.

*Rock music plays in the background*

"Ugh. Why do we have to listen to this old stuff Sarge?"

"Watch your mouth, son. This "stuff" is your history. It should remind your grunts what we're fightin' to protect."

"Hey... if the Covenant wanna wipe this particualr part of my history, that's fine by me." Pvt. Mendoza laughed.

"Yeah... better it than us." Pvt. Binsenti laughed.

"You ask'em real nice next time you see'em, Bisenti. I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige." Staff Sargeant Johnson replied.

"LZ looks clear! I'm bringing us down." The Pelican pilot replied.

"Go, go, go!" SSGT. Johnson ordered.

 _FFW_

 _PLAY_

SSGT. Johnson's squad advances throug the dark swamp, towards a strange looking structure, holding their position. Waving their flashlights at the main entrance of the facility.

"Stay close, Jenkins!" SSGT. Johnson ordered him, looking over at Mendoza. "Mendoza! Move it up!" He yelled at him, watching him advance foward before turning toward Pvt. Jenkins. "Wait here for the Captain and his squad and get your ass inside." SGGT. Johnson ordered.

"Sir!" Pvt. Jenkins yelled.

"Okay, let's move!" SSGT. Johnson yelled, before rushing into the structure.

 _FFW_

 _PLAY_

"Which is weird, right? I mean... look at it." Pvt. Kappus said, podding a Sangheili foot with his own. "Something... scrambled the insides." He said, looking up to see Cpt. Keyes walking in and looking at the dead Sangheili Elite on the the ground.

"What do we have here, Sargeant?" Cpt. Keyes asked.

"Looks like a Covenant patrol. Badass Elite units, all KIA."

"Real pretty. Freind of your's?" Cpt. Keyes asked Pvt. Kappus.

"Nah, we just met." Pvt. Kappus apprehensivelly replied.

 _FFW_

 _PLAY_

The next scene appears with the Captain and his men looking at a locked door. "Right. Well, let's get this door opened." He ordered.

"I'll try sir, but it looks like these Covenant worked pretty hard to lock it down." Pvt. Kappus said.

"Just do it, son." Cpt. Keyes ordered.

"Yes sir." Kappus replied, placing a door spoofer onto it. Pushing a few buttons and grabbing his rifle as the door opened. He signalled the squad to move up with Bisenti taking point and the other squadmates fanning out beside him while a odd sound is heard.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Pvt. Mendoza complained.

"Boy, you always got a bad feelin' about something." SSGT. Johnson replied to Mendoza's complaint, then heared static from his radio.

"Captain, Sarge... *static*... can you hear me?!"

"What's going on soldier?" asked Cpt. Keyes.

"We've got contacts..lot's of 'em... but they're not Covenant... they're tearing through us... what the?!... ooooooh... noooooo!" screamed, Corporal Lovik as he's surrounded by Flood.

"Corporal? Do you copy, over?" asked SSGT. Johnson only to hear no response afterward. "Mendoza, get your ass back up to Second Squad's postition and find out what is goin' on." ordered SSGT. Johnson.

"But, si..."

"I don't have time for your lip, soldier! I gave you an order!"

"Sarge! Listen!" Pvt. Mendoza whispered as the strange sounds grew louder.

"What is that?" Pvt. Bisenti asked.

"Where's that coming from, Mendoza?"

"Everywhere... I don't... There! Mira!" He yelled, pointing at a few squid-like things busting through a door.

"Agghh! Get it off! Get it off!" A private yelled, trying to get the infection form off of him. With Pvt. Kappus running over to get it off; "Hold still! Hold still!" He yelled, pulling the infection form off and fought with it.

"Let'em have it!" Sargeant Johnson yelled, firing his shotgun at the swarm of infection forms that are surrounding them.

"Sargeant, we're surrounded." Cpt. Keyes said, firing his pistol.

"God dammit, Jenkins! Fire your weapon!" Sgt. Johnson yelled.

"There are too many, Sarge!" Pvt. Jenkins yelled.

"Don't even think about it, Marine!"

"This is loco!" Pvt. Mendoza yelled, running away.

"Get back here, Marine! That's a order!" Cpt. Keyes yelled.

The infection forms surrounded them while the Marines continued firing their weapons while more infection forms jumped onto them and onto Jenkins with the screen turning to black.

Unexpected Halt X (WND/INCAP/KIA? Ref.a4 3d.3)

End Record View (2552.5.27 6:39:23 L)

The Master Chief yanked out the neural chip tossing it aside into a wall corner and grabbed his rifle. The Doom Slayer heard the same strange noise again, quickly switching to his double barrel shotgun. They heard the same strange noises again and again, then heard a loud thump again and again. Following it carefully to see a large swarm of the same squid-liked creatures busting down it's cell door. The Chief and the Doom Slayer fired on the creatures with the Doom Slayer sprinting around, launching mini-rockets at the infection forms, hearing a distinct popping sound. They heard more thumps coming from the way they came, but this time with large strange and mutilated creatures rushing into the room with more infection forms squrming right behind them.

* * *

Jeff and Gary trotted through the swamp, keeping their weapons at their ready just in case more Flood combat forms came running at them.

"Hum. Hum.. Hummm!" A robotic voice sang, forcing Jeff and Gary stop in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Jeff asked, raising his blaster rifle.

"Hear what?" Gary asked, turning his head.

"That... That humming?" Jeff asked again, looking around hearing more humming.

"Greetings. Reclaimers!"

"Agh!" Jeff and Gary screamed.

"I do apologize, I didn't mean to scare you." Guilty Spark spoke.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm 343 Guilty Spark. Monitor of Installation 04. Someone released the Flood. My job is to prevent them from leaving this installation. I'm requesting your help in recovering the Index." Guilty Spark explained.

"Hmm... What's in it for us?" Gary asked, holding his plasma rifle.

"What do you request?"

Jeff and Gary whispered between themselves for a few minutes then turned back to the strange floating blue robot in front of them.

"Food. Lots of food." Jeff replied.

"Aw man, I could really go for some Nerfburgers." Gary said.

"How bout some pizza?" Jeff laughed.

"Fuck you." Gary scorned him, taking another hit from his joint.

"Granted. Now... shall we." 343 Guilty Spark said, teleporting himself and the stoned troopers away to a unknown destination.

"This room will suffice your request, Reclaimers. That barrier will keep the flood from entering... Oh no, it appears the flood have damaged a security door override to floor three. I'll be right back." Guilty Spark said then sputtered away.

"Nice." Gary said, looking at the elongated table filled with all sorts of food.

"Hey bro?" Jeff asked.

"Yea?"

"I'm getting a bad feellin about our new freind. Something about him rubs me the wrong way." Jeff complained.

"You know, I'm getting that feeling too. We've got to find a way out of here." Gary agreed as he walked up to the strange barrier and curiously searched around, finding a holopanel on the sidewall.

343 Guilty Spark arrived a hour later to find the room empty and trashed. With cables sparking on a wall nearby the main entrance with plasma scarring burned into the walls. "Oh dear, they left. I guess I'll find another." He sighed.

* * *

The Doom Slayer held the oncoming flood onslaught with his chaingun as the Master Chief tried to get the locked door opened. More Flood combat forms charged in towards their next meal though didn't expect to be fighting two juggernaughts armed with shotguns, that were awaiting them in the next room. The Chief and the Doom Slayer sprinted onward through the facility blasting away at incoming Flood combat forms left and right. They've met a few UNSC Marines who were armed with shotguns along the way. Defending them from incoming flood combat and infection forms that were chasing them out from one of the nearby rooms. The Doom Slayer evicerated more combat forms with his chainsaw as the Chief gave covering fire with his shotgun. Making their way through the facility, the Chief noticed a slight draft of fresh air flowing through a open door with green and pink symbols on the wall above it with a working hardlight bridge.

"Finally, a exit out of this nightmare." He thought, then noticed a large red mass moving toward the main exit.

He grabbed for cover as more combat forms rushed through the door. Looking from cover to see at least twenty combat forms armed with weapons and some unarmed. Drenched in green blood, the Doom Slayer calmly walked out into the large chamber with his chainsaw in hand. Starring at the large group of flood who are on the other side of the hardlight bridge. They immediately charged at him, rushing across the bridge with one Sangheili combat form jumped into the air only to be ripped in half by the Doom Slayer. The Master Chief watched the Doom Slayer rip and tear through the flood onslaught. Tearing the combat forms apart by grabbing their limbs, ripping them out, and bashing them into a pulping mess with his fists.

The Doom Slayer silently waved over to the Master Chief, letting him know the exit is clear. The Chief quietly walked out from behind cover with his shotgun in hand walking calmly across the hardlight bridge, looking at the aftermath in awe then set his eyes back onto the Doom Slayer. Who is carefully studying a dismembered corpse of a Sangheili combat form.

"Like the Covenant, they never stood a chance. Let's get outta here." The Master Chief spoke, walking toward the elevator and pressing the console nearby.

The Master Chief felt the rush of air flow past him, noticing several yellow blips on his motion tracker and hearing Foehammer's voice from his suit radio.

"This is Echo 419. Chief? Is that you? I've lost your signal after you entered the facility. What's goin' on down there?! I'm tracking movement all over the place!"

They both reached the top to see a group of freindly UNSC Marines armed with shotguns, assault rifles, and plasma rifles who are nearby a pile of shotgun shell boxes and a few shotguns lying on the ground.

"Sirs! Thank God you're here! We've been lost out here for hours. After we lost contact with the rest of the mission... we, we headed for the RV point, and then... these things... they ambushed us. We've gotta get out of here!" PFC Chips Dubbo explained to both the Chief and the Doom Slayer.

"There's a large tower a few hundred meters from your current position. Find a way above the fog and foliage canopy and I can move in and pick you up." Foehammer replied over the radio.

Eagerly waiting to get out of the swamp, the Chief and the Doom Slayer took point as they lead the UNSC Marines out of the facility. The Flood started closing in on them from all sides with infection forms jumping onto a few unlucky Marines. Where their own freinds had to kill them to not witness them being turned. Reaching halfway with the tower in sight, more flood combat forms ambushed them from above.

"There's the tower! Don't fight! Just run! Go!" A Marine yelled, sprinting toward the tower.

The Doom Slayer stood behind blasting away a few more combat forms with his double barrel shotgun. Then sprinted over to help a trapped UNSC Marine from the ambushing flood. The Chief and the last few UNSC Marines stood by the strange looking tower fighting back the flood. The Chief heard a strange humming voice and orange energy beams cutting down more combat forms to prevent them reaching the small surviving sqaud of Marines. Suddenly, the Chief and the Doom Slayer were mysteriously teleported up above onto the tower. Unknown if this strange blue floating ball is a threat, the duo cautiously aimed their shotguns at it.

"Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark. Someone has released the Flood. My function is to prevent them from leaving this installation, but I require your assistance. Come. This way." 343 Guilty Spark said, teleporting him, the Master Chief and the Doom Slayer away in bright flash of light.

"Chief, I lost your signal! Where'd you go? Chief? Chief!" Foehammer yelled over the comm.


	6. Chapter 6: The Library

Bright gold flashes appeared as the Master Chief, the Doom Slayer, and 343 Guilty Spark teleporting into the main entryway of The Library. They both quietly made their way, following Guilty Spark as more Flood started jumping down from various entry points. The Doom Slayer noticed more flood combat forms coming up from behind as the Master Chief was occupied with a few. He jumped into action, slamming onto one into the ground and blasting another with his combat shotgun. He continued ripping and tearing through several more flood combat forms as he and the Master Chief advanced through the massive complex.

"We are near the Index chamber. Follow me." 343 Guilty Spark said, floating above the duo of destruction. "The energy field above us contains the Index. We must get up there." He said, floating up to a large locked security door. "The security doors have sealed automatically. I will go access the override to open them." He said before floating away.

The duo waited for a few minutes as they both checked their weapons, gear, and armor to make sure it is in working order. The Chief loaded a few more shells into his shotgun then turned after hearing the large door slowly open and the hums of Guilty Spark floating above them.

"Please follow closely. This portal is the first of ten." Spark said.

They both continued following Guilty Spark through the facility fighting wave upon wave of combat forms and infection forms.

"Puzzling. You both brought such ineffective weapons to combat the flood, despite the containment protocols." Spark mentioned as they continued down the flood infested chamber only to speak once more; "The Flood must not escape the installation. They will consume all."

They continued down another long corridor of the Library only to be met by more Combat and infection forms. After clearing out the corridor, the Doom Slayer carefully examined another flood corpse. Looking at how these are much different and dangerous than Hell's demons he's encountered before.

"You can see how the body has been transformed by the genetic restructuring of the flood infection. The small creatures carry spores that cause a host to mutate. The mutated host then produces spores that can pass the Flood to others. It is insidious and elegant. As long as any hosts remain, the Flood is virulent." Guilty Spark explained to the Reclaimers, leading them down another hallway where both Chief and the Doom Slayer noticed Sentinels hovering in to deal with more Combat forms by the first elevator.

"These Sentinels will suppliment your combat systems, but I suggest you upgrade to at least a Class Twelve combat skin. Your current model only scans as a class two, which is ill suited for this kind of work. Whereas your freind's combat skin remains a mystery to me and also ill suited as well." Guilty Spark explained as the Chief and the Doom Slayer boarded the Elevator.

Exiting the elevator, the two juggernauts turned into the next hall of the second floor. Hearing the noise of Guilty Spark hovering above them as they reached a locked door.

"Flood activity has caused a failure in a drone control subsystem. I must reset the backup unit. Please continue on. I will rejoin you when I have completed my task." Guilty Spark said before floating away.

"Great." Master Chief mumbled also hearing the Doom Slayer growl in agreement.

They waited only to hear that strange noise they heard back at the containment facility. Prepared to fight another wave upon wave of relentless combat forms until Guilty Spark came back and the door opened, leading them into a opened chamber. The Doom Slayer and the Chief walked out to the edge, looking up to see a strange blue glowing elevator-like pad. They heard the loud combat from behind as the Flood and the Sentinels fought each other in that long corridor.

"How bout we go this way?" The Chief suggested, jumping up the side pillar that encircled the large Index Chamber.

The Doom Slayer silently agreed and followed him, turning around every few seconds just to check if any flood combat forms are following. As they reached the next door, he thought for a moment knowing there might be more Flood in the next corridor.

"Yes? Do you need something?" The Chief asked.

The Doom Slayer silently nodded, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt, offering it to the Chief.

"You sure?" The Chief asked only to recieve a silent and freindly gesture of 'yes' from the Doom Slayer.

He turned on the lightsaber, starring at the red blade as it lit up the section of the hall. Hearing the humming of Guilty Spark from above then quickly turned it off as the large door opened.

"Your environment suits should serve you well when the Flood begin to alter the atmosphere. You're both good planners." He said while the Chief and the Doom Slayer reached the next elevator.

"I would conjecture that the other species currently on the isntallation is responsible for releasing the flood. They seem most persistent in their attempts to access restricted areas." Guilty Spark explained as the Chief and the Doom Slayer walked around the cavernous halls, reaching another locked door.

"Hmm... strange. It seems a sentinel production system is now producing snack food. I conjecture it's those other two reclaimers who are responsible. I will return." Guilty Spark mentioned before floating away.

"Heh, at least I know it's not just the Covenant nor the Flood causing trouble." The Chief snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile on the third floor of the Library, Jeff and Gary were busy finishing off their snacks while they walked around. Hearing familiar loud revs of a chainsaw, gunfire, and explosions echoing through the large halls.

"Wow. Doomguy and the Chief are really kicking ass." Jeff said, mentioning the noise.

"Yep..." Gary replied, taking another hit.

"Hey good call on leaving before that blue droid came back." Jeff said, thanking Gary for the quick thinking.

"Thanks bro. That name, Guilty Spark. It makes you wonder if he's guilty of something." Gary replied.

"Yeah... I guess he's guilty of being an asshole. Kinda got that vibe from him after he teleported us here to this place." Jeff said, taking another hit from Gary's joint.

"Speaking of which... What the hell is this place?" Gary asked.

"Well Spark did call this place the Library, but I didn't see one book lying around while we're walking." Jeff explained reaching the next elevator. They boarded the elevator and rode up to the last floor then quickly exited. Walking through the large halls as they reached the last door that lead directly into the Index Key Room of the facility.

"Wow. What the hell are these things? TV screens?" Gary wondered as he and Jeff starred at the blue screens.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too. There were tons of these along the way here." Jeff said then thought for a moment, laying his DC-15A blaster rifle against the slanted edge of the screen. "Maybe we should look around." Jeff suggested.

"Hmm, good idea. There must be something here we can do." Gary agreed, then started searching around the sides of one blue screen.

Gary mumbled to himself as he searched around the strange blue screen. Finding a locked panel on the side wall, he bashed it open to see a bunch of knobs and buttons labled in a strange language that is alien to him. Though being the curious stoner he is, he started messing around with it while Jeff gave him feedback of his progress.

"Did that work?!" Gary yelled.

"Naw, it went to a black screen again with more stupid alien symbols." Jeff replied.

"Hmm... push this thing and turn this doo-hookie. Anything?!"

"Yeah the screen turned green again... wait... Now it's back to blue."

"Um what about this button and try this thingy... Anything yet?!"

"The blue screen turned into a white static screen and now those stupid alien symbols are back again."

"Fuck." Gary cursed as he fumbled around with the controls, till he found a strange glowing green button. "Huh? Ooo what's this?" Gary curiously wondered, then pushed the button.

"Now it went to back to black and now there is a... loading bar?" Jeff replied, scratching his head.

"A loading bar?" Gary asked, looking back at Jeff.

"Yeah. The screen says it's loading. I don't know what for though." Jeff shrugged.

Jeff watched the loading bar finish loading and the screen turn back to a white static, a few colors, noticing the screen clearing up into a blank screen with static only found on a empty station. Jeff continued watching the screen turn back to blue before it fizzled into a movie. He yelled over to Gary and they both sat down on the floor to watch the strange but familiar movie playing on the Forerunner screen. They laughed and made goofy comments while watching the long film. After it ended, the screen fizzed out back into static making Gary stand back up to fix it while Jeff gave technical support. He watched the screen fizzle back and started to hear loud heavy metal rock thumping into the hall.

"Yo! Do you hear that?" Jeff yelled.

"Yeah! Where's it comin' from?!"

"Bro! You're not gonna belive this" Jeff yelled, looking at the screen to see flashing scenes of Stormtroopers thrashing drums.

"No way! Rock Trooper Hero!" Gary gasped.

"Found the guitars! Let's rip and tear!" Jeff yelled.

"Hell yea!" Gary yelled, starting up the first music notes of Rip & Tear following the notes on the screen.

* * *

The Master Chief and the Doom Slayer fought through the unending horeds of Flood as they pushed through the facility. Reaching halfway, both the Doom Slayer and the Chief heard the thumping thrashing of heavy rock music echoing through the cavernous halls. They followed the loud thrashing through the long halls, fighting through another thicket of combat and infection forms. Reaching the final elevator, they enjoyed the small break while hearing another song starting.

"Final elevator. Weapon check." The Chief said, pulling out his M6 sidearm. With the Doom Slayer following suit, checking to see if his weapons are still functioning and wiping off the green blood & guts from his chainsaw.

 _Fourth Floor: Tools, Guns, and Hello darkness, my old freind._

The Master Chief and the Doom Slayer were ready for the final onslaught of Flood who were waiting for them on the final floor. Hearing the volume of the heavy rock metal slowly become louder and louder as they pushed through the chamber. Dodging gunfire, plasma, and SPNKr rockets as they pushed deeper into the chamber that lead towards the main chamber where the Index is being held. 343 Guilty Spark also heard the loud, echoing music that thumped through his facility while he floated around the tunnels, finding both the strange Reclaimers who are busy wreaking havoc upon the flood.

"Oh hello, Reclaimers. The Index is nearby. Please follow me. The Flood are already hard at work repairing your vessel. It's parasitic nature belies the Flood's intelligence." Guilty Spark said, making the Chief wonder about it only to realize the harsh reality that the Flood may have taken over the Pillar Of Autumm.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to clear his mind while he and the Doom Slayer rip and tore through another wave of Flood. Splattering green blood over the floor and drenching their armor with the blood of their enemy. Making the Flood wail and scream for more over the loud heavy metal rock still being played. 343 Guilty Spark waited for the reclaimers to arrive at the large door that lead into the Index Chamber. Wondering where the loud music is coming from. He turned over to see the other two reclaimers in white armor who were busy banging their heads to the eardrum blasting music.

"No! How... How dare they beat my score!?" Guilty Spark screamed in anger, watching his name being moved down to fifteenth place on the scoreboard which only infuriated him even more.

* * *

"Hey bro! We've beaten his score and we're gettin' a bonus round!" Jeff yelled, pointing at the screen.

"Sweet. What song is it?"

"Don't know, it's a mystery song."

"Great. It could be anything. It could be Darth Maul's number one hit, "My Dark Soul" or that annoying song from that cantina on Tatoonie!" Gary complained.

"Wait, it's a singing duo song. The Sounds of Silence. Huh? Never heard of it." Jeff said, positioning his guitar over to a comfortable position before playing the song.

"Well, whatever it is. It has a nice dark tone to it. I like it." Gary said, playing the begining notes of the song.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend..."_ Jeff and Gary softly sang in unison. Moving their hips to the song as they sang and played the short song. After ripping and tearing through the last remaining flood combat forms. The Master Chief and the Doom Slayer heard the soft guitar music and followed the music to see Jeff and Gary singing along while playing to it. After the song eneded, Jeff turned his head over to see both Doomguy, Guilty Spark, and the Chief quietly starring at him and Gary.

"Bro? Bro?" Jeff said, patting Gary's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Gary asked, only looking over to see two exhausted supersoldiers and Guilty Spark silently starring at them. "Oh hey guys! What's up?!" Gary waved at them.

The Doom Slayer slowly clapped his hands ending the awkward silence in the chamber while the Chief looked at him then back at the troopers. The Chief shrugged his shoulders before walking away with Guilty Spark to retreive the index. The Doom Slayer quietly waved over at the guitar holding troopers silently signalling at them to move out.

"Fine. Let's go." Gary sighed in annoyance.

"Hey don't fret over it bro. Just be happy we've beaten blue droid's score and it'll take a millenia to get up there." Jeff explained, pointing to the very high score numbering in the trillions.

"Hmm, you've got a point. As long as he's pissed, I'm happy." Gary said.

"Speaking of which, does he get angry? With droids you can't really tell until they get up close and personal." Jeff wondered while they both followed behind Doomguy onto the lift inside the Index Chamber.

"The energy barrier surrounding the Index will deactivate when we the ground floor." 343 Guilty Spark spoke, floating behind the Master Chief.

The Chief walked over to the Index, which is held in a unknown compartment. A series of blocks unlock on the sheath, popping the Index out of the top. He removes it closer to examine it for a moment before 343 Guilty Spark zapped it away from his hands. Storing it into his compartment somewhere on his robotic body.

"Protocol requires that I take possession of the Index for transport. Your organic form renders you vulnerable to infection. The Index must not fall into the hands of the Flood, before we reach the Control Room and activate the installation." Guilty Spark explained, marking everyone around him for teleportation before yelling, "The Flood is spreading! We must hurry!" as everyone were teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7: Look! In the Sky!

Long shot of Halo's Control Room, the Chief, Doom Slayer, Jeff and Gary were teleported in with 343 Guilty Spark. Obviously in the middle of a conversation, explaining about the Flood.

"Which means that any organism of suffcient mass and cognitive capability is a potential vector." Guilty Spark explained to the group while the Master Chief starred silently at the end of the walkway. Sensing something is not quite right which made Guilty Spark curious.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Nothing."

"Splendid. Shall we." Guilty Spark replied as he moved up to the control panel. "Unfortunately, my usefulness to this particular endeavor has come to an end. Protocol does not allow units with my classification to perform a task as important as the reunification of the index with the Core. That final step is reserved for you, Reclaimer." Spark explained, handing over the Index to the Chief.

The Master Chief inserted the Index into the control panel. Lights and holograms appear along with a howling noise is heard, until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Odd. That wasn't supposed to happen." Spark said before being tossed back as Cortana appeared, yelling; "Oh, really?!"

"Cortana!" The Chief yelled.

"I've spent the last twelve hours cooped up in here, watching you toady about, helping that thing get set to slit our throats!" Cortana yelled.

"Hold on now, he's a freind."

"Oh! I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum?" She mockingly replied before angrily responding "Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do!?"

"Yes... activate Halo's defenses and destroy the Flood. Which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." The Chief calmly responded.

"You mean this?"

"A construct?! In the Core?! That is absolutely unacceptable!" Guilty Spark angrily replied.

"Piss off!" Cortana argued back.

"What! I shall purge you at once!"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cortana mockingly smiled back as she removed the Index from Halo's Core. Transporting it to her body with a snap of her holographic finger, making 343 Guilty Spark outraged even more.

"How... how... how dare you! I'll..."

"Do what? I have the Index! You can just float and sputter!"

The Master Chief wasn't having any of this as stood by and watched both AI constructs argue between each other. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, bringing his hands up between them before turning back to Cortana. "The Flood is spreading. If we can activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out."

"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forerunners built it? Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food. Humans, Covenant, whatever. We're all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death. And that's what Halo is designed to do. Wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me. Ask him?" Cortana explained before pointing over at 343 Guilty Spark to where everyone turned toward him.

"Is it true?" The Chief questioned.

"More or less. Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit this galaxy will be quite devoid of life with suffcient biomass to sustain the Flood... But you already knew that... I mean how couldn't you?" Guilty Spark complained with confusion, feeling the sense of betrayal.

"Left out that little detail, did he?" said Cortana while hearing rifle safety clicks from Jeff, Gary, and the Doom Slayer afterward. Who aimed their weapons at 343 Guilty Spark.

"We have followed outbreak containment procedure to the letter. You were with me each step of the way as we managed the crisis." Spark spoke directly at the Chief with increasing anger.

"Uh oh. Blue droid has fallen to the dark side." Jeff snickered, aiming his DC-15A blaster rifle at Guilty Spark.

"Guys! I'm picking up movement!" Alarmed Cortana.

"Why would you hesitate to do what you have already done!?" Spark angrily questioned.

"We need to go right now." Cortana urgently whispered as four Sentinels hovered up from the bottom of the shaft, surrounding the squad. Forcing Jeff, Gary, and the Doom Slayer grab cover behind a thick glass wall.

"Last time you asked me.. if it were my choice, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query. My answer has not changed. There is no choice. We must activate the ring." Guilty Spark replied as the Master Chief grabbed Cortana from the console, inserting back into his helmet.

"If you're unwilling to help. I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me or I will be forced to take her from you."

"That's not going to happen."

"So be it. Save his head. Dispose of the rest." Guilty Spark ordered his Sentinels to attack before teleporting away.

"Look out!" Cortana yelled, as Spark's Sentinels attacked the squad.

The Master Chief grabbed for cover behind the thick glass wall to give time to recharge his shields. Gary fired his plasma rifle at one Sentinel feeling the vibration as it finished firing it's last plasma bolt before sputtering out of energy.

"Dammit, I'm out!" Gary yelled, tossing his plasma rifle quickly switching to his backup blaster pistol.

"See. I'd told ya it'll run out." Jeff laughed. Firing his DC-15A at the third to last sentinel not knowing he's on his last blaster clip.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing. Soon or later you'll run out of ammo." Gary argued back, destroying the last Sentinel with his blaster pistol.

"We can't let the Monitor activate Halo. We have to stop him, we have to destroy Halo. According to my analysis of the available data, I believe the best course of action is somewhat... risky. An explosion of suffcient size will help destabilize the ring and will cut though a number of primary systems. We need to trigger a detonation on a large scale, however. A star ship's fusion reactors going critical would do the job. I'm going to search what's left of the Covenant battlenet and see if I can locate the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. If the ship's fusion reactors are still relatively intact, we can use them to destroy Halo." Cortana explained, while the squad quickly mopped up a few Covenant guards and Sentinels with ease as they made way towards the main exit.

"I haven't located the crash site yet, but we need to buy some time, in case the Monitor or his Sentinels find a way to activate Halo's main weapon, without the index. The machinery in these canyons are Halo's primary firing mechanisms. They consist of three phase pulse generators that amplify Halo's signal that allow it to fire deep into space. The power levels are enormous. I can't even begin to calculate the pulse's range. So, if we damage or destroy these generators, the Monitor will need to repair them before Halo can be used. That should buy us some time. I'm marking the location of the nearest pulse generator with a nav point. We need to move in and neutralize the device." Cortana explain their current situation to the Chief while he and the Doom Slayer were taking care of the Covenant security down below.

"Oh hello baby..." said Gary, picking up a SR99 Sniper Rifle from the ground. He brushed dust off from the rifle then ejected out the clip to see four .50 caliber armor-piercing rounds inside. "Blast. Four rounds and no ammo in sight. I guess I can use this for a recon scope till I find more."

"Hey guys? What's the plan?" Gary asked while approching the group.

"Oh hey nice rifle bro, where'd you find it?" Jeff asked as he eyed Gary's new toy.

"Found it up in that tower along with some ammo and frag grenades. I brought the ammo along with me if anybody needs it." Gary replied.

"Good thinking trooper and since you're here. You can help us on our plan. You'll provide recon while Jeff steals the Wraith. Once he grabs it, the Chief and Doom Slayer will begin their main assault." Cortana explained.

"Copy." Jeff and Gary replied while the Chief and Doom Slayer silently nodded in agreement.

Using the shadows, Jeff stealthly slid down the side of the pryamid. Reaching the icy snow down below to see the Wraith parked nearby a snow covered pine tree. Gary recon the area down below from his position at the top of the pyramid. Covering his buddy, Gary moved his scope over to observe a Elite Minor leaning on the front bumper of the Wraith. He zoomed in closer to see the Elite reading a book with large numbers labed '1984' on the front cover.

"Uh-oh! Goldie is walking over! What should I do?" Jeff asked Gary through the radio while hiding behind a large boulder.

"You're fine bro, just stay where you are. I think he's more interested in the other guy." Gary calmly replied, observing the unfolding argument.

"Hey! Where did you find that?!" The Sangheili Zealot yelled at the Elite Minor.

"I've found it!" The Elite Minor replied.

"Found it?! Reading unholy human relics are forbidden! Give it to me!"

"Whatever! Make me!" The Elite Minor yelled back at the Zealot.

"So be it!" The Zealot yelled, aiming his plasma rifle at the Elite Minor.

"Wait! Look! In the sky! It's the Flip-yap Blimp!" The Elite Minor yelled, pointing at a random shadow in the sky.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked." Jeff whispered as he quickly boarded the Wraith while the gold armored Sangheili starred up into the sky.

"Jeff is in. Go! Go!" Gary said, giving the word to both the Chief and Doomguy to unleash hell upon the Covenant below.

"Hmm... Is it this button?" Jeff wondered pushing a random button on the console in front of him. He felt the rumbling down below and heard the hum of the engine starting up. The Zealot heard the hum from behind and turned to see the Wraith hovering few inches off the ground.

"Hey! Out of the Wraith! I'm not done talking with you yet!" The Zealot yelled, striking the Wraith with the butt of his plasma rifle.

Jeff heard the bang and looked up at the hologram screen to see the Sangheili Zealot. Finding the controls, Jeff grabbed them unknowingly pulling on the trigger that controlled the main plasma cannon. A plasma motar was launched into the sky, landing ontop a group of Grunts, killing them along with one Hunter. The Sangheili Zealot noticed what is going on and immediatly began firing on the Wraith. Jeff panicked inside, pushing down on the controls, feeling the bumps underneath running over the gold plated Sangheili Zealot with the tank. Jeff drove the wraith tank around, running over any surviving Covenant forces to secure the area for both the Master Chief and the Doom Slayer.

"Area secured." Jeff spoke into his helmet communicator.

"Copy. Moving down from my position. I'll be there in a few." Gary replied, switching his sniper rifle to his M6 Magnum.

"Thank you, troopers... Good. Grab those Banshees, we'll need them to get to the first Pulse Generator." Cortana ordered both the Chief and the Doom Slayer once they both jumped down to the last floor of the pyramid. Rushing over towards their Banshees, jumped in, flying towards the first pulse generator, leaving Jeff and Gary behind.

* * *

"Shit. There they go." Gary said, watching two Banshees flying away into the winter sky. Hearing the hum of the purple tank from behind shut down.

Jeff opened the canopy hatch, releasing a large amount of pot smoke into the icy wind. "Sooo... what now?" He asked, lighting another joint.

"I don't know... We could try getting those parked hoverbikes through that entryway?" Gary suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds fun." Jeff said stumbling out of the Wraith, landing face first into the snow.

"Hey? What the hell is a sofa doing here?" Jeff questioned, pointing to a dusty old sofa covered in snow, sitting nearby a tree.

"Wait... What? Really?" Gary questioned, driving over his Ghost to where Jeff is pushing snow off the cushions.

"Forget the hoverbikes, we're taking this." Gary said, getting out of the Ghost. Walking over to pick up one end while Jeff picked up the other.

"No, no. Gary! Wedge it!" Jeff yelled, walking backward.

"Where? Your right or mine?" Gary asked.

"My right, your left." Jeff replied.

Jeff and Gary settled the sofa onto the middle of the lift and rode it all the way to the second floor of the Forerunner facility. Picking up once more, slowly shuffling towards the exit. Halfway through the facility, Gary drops the sofa onto the hard floor making Jeff scratch his head.

"Dude. What are you doing? We're halfway there!" Jeff yelled.

"Do you have your mini-tool kit?"

"Uhh, yeah... why?" Jeff questioned.

"I'll... be right back." Gary replied, running back the way from which they came.

While Jeff chilled on the sofa, he heard a loud crash followed by cussing and the screeching of metal being dragged across the floor. Gary peeked his head out from behind the wall. "Hey bro? Can ya help me with somthin?" Gary yelled out to him. Making Jeff very curious of what his very stoned friend is up to. Jeff looked over to see Gary dragging several strange componets with blue lights glowing on the side of them.

"...And done. Alright start it up." Gary said after sliding himself from under the sofa.

Jeff pushed a few buttons on the armrest of the sofa. Hearing the hum from below as the power source that was gutted out from the Ghost turned on. Making the sofa hover a few inches off the ground.

"Fuck yeah! It works!" Gary yelled high fiving Jeff in celebration before lighting up another joint after plopping down onto the cushion near Jeff.

"Let's get outta here." Jeff said before grabbing the controls. Flying the hovering sofa out of the facility.

Rushing towards the guarded door with high speed, they were met with incoming plasma fire. Flying past the Covenant soldiers as they went through the open door into the strange and very familiar facility. Reaching the double bridge, Jeff and Gary watched the ongoing infighting between the Flood and the Covenant. Watching plasma and ballistic fire being exchanged over the bridge.

"Bro, we can seriously plow right through them. They're so busy with each other we're not going to matter much to them." Gary pointed out.

"True..." Jeff replied, then looked over towards the edge of the bridge.

"So tired. Me need nap nap." A Grunt sighed while walking away while a Sangheili Major stood still to observe the foward patrol base defend the canyon from another Flood assault. Walking along with his head down, he heard a loud crash from behind. He turned around to see the smashed and mangled body of his commanding officer and purple blood dripping from a strange vehicle that is being piloted by two scary humans in white. "Feet! Don't stop me now!" The Grunt screamed, waving his arms in the air as he ran for cover.

"Wheelman!" A male voice announced, confusing the troopers.

"Did you hear that?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like it came from the sofa." Jeff replied, looking over the arm rest.

"Hmm, I'd say we run over that guy and see what happens next." Gary said, poiting to a Sangheili Elite patrolling along the rocks.

"Hell yeah!" Jeff yelled, driving the sofa over the Sangheili Elite.

"Hmm... I didn't hear anything this time." Gary noted.

"Maybe it only happens once in a while. Let's go run over some more and see what happens." Jeff suggested.

They continued running over more Covenant soldiers while narrowly dodging another plasma motar as Jeff piloted the sofa off the cliff. Flying it into the adjacent canyon with lightning speed, running over two unsuspecting Jackals with their sofa.

"Double Kill!" The mysterious voice announced.

"There it is again! Where is this voice coming from?" Gary questioned before taking another hit from his pipe. He continued searching around his seat just as Jeff drove the sofa into the next adjacent canyon after running over more Covenant soldiers who we're patrolling along the ciff edge. Driving under a snow covered pine tree and powered down the sofa.

"Dude what are you doin?" Gary asked.

"Remember what Cortana said about there being three pulse generators?" Jeff questioned.

"Yea." Gary replied.

"By the looks of that Covenant air patrol. I'm betting there is one here." Jeff explained.

"Hmmm? How are we going to get up there anyway?" Gary asked, looking up at the top of the monolith then back at Jeff for a answer.

"There's several Covenant Banshees parked by that hill we can use...but we have to find a way to get pass the guards." Jeff noted.

"I don't think they're not going to notice us anyway." Gary stated while zooming in closer with the sniper scope on his rifle. Observing two Sangheili Minors who are ontop of a hill, talking with one another.

"What do you mean they're not going to notice us? What are they doing?" Jeff questioned him.

"Honestly, they're just standing there and talking. That'll give us the advantage to sneak in along the canyon wall and make a clean getaway." Gary explained, swinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder before grabbing his blaster pistol. "Let's move."

"Copy. You take point and I'll cover your six." Jeff whispered.

Jeff and Gary quietly snuck up towards the banshees that were parked by the canyon wall. While Jeff quietly settled inside one, Gary peeked out from behind the banshee to see the two Sangheili Minors still talking amongst each other as they stood ontop of the hill by a shade plasma turret.

"Dude. How the fuck do they fly these things? There is no fucking seat to sit in." Jeff complained.

"Well it ain't no TIE Fighter bro. If we want to get up there, these will have to do." Gary replied.

"Nevermind. Let's go." Jeff grumbled, grabbing the controls to fly away into the snowy night sky with Gary following right behind.

The Covenant forces ontop of the monolith ignored the two banshees flying in the sky. Jeff and Gary kept radio silence as they parked their stolen banshees at the landing pad that extended out from the canyon wall. Following the arrows on the ground they found the second pulse generator located in the middle of the facility.

"Hmmm? How are we going destroy this?" Jeff wondered, crossing his arms as he starred at the blue beam of light.

"I'm guessing this is the pulse generator? Kinda looks familiar to one of the laser tubes back on the Death Star." Gary said.

"That's what I was thinking too. There has to be some sort of flaw we can exploit to destroy it." Jeff wondered while walking around the pulse generator.

While Jeff casually inspected the phase pulse generator. Gary grasped for his canteen to drink some water to quench his dry chapped lips. While drinking his canteen Gary inquisitively starred at the pulse generator, placed his eyes back at his canteen. He walked up towards it and tripped, splashing water onto the energy beam by accident and watched the phase pulse generator flicker for a bit before shutting down.

"Wow... didn't think that would work." Gary said, twisting the cap back onto his canteen.

"What did you do?" Jeff questioned.

"I tripped and splashed water onto this thingy." Gary replied.

"Oh, just like how we drunkenly destroyed Vader's suit voice box with our slushies." Jeff laughed.

"Oh yeah. He sounded like a Jawa for a week and strangled anybody who laughed." Gary replied laughing.

"Yep. Boy that was the day. Now we're the badass elite unit who kicks ass and takes names... Hmm, I wonder if there's any other universes we can fuck with?" Jeff wondered.

"I don't know. There's a lot other universes out there." Gary replied, then searched around his utility pack. "Crap. My weed is gone."

After hearing Gary's comment, Jeff replied; "Where'd you leave it?"

"In between the sofa's cushions. We have to go back." Gary frantically complained, sprinting towards the exit with Jeff running after him.

After the door opened, the duo came across a large battle with dogfighting Banshees flying in the snowy sky and the Doom Slayer engaged in a sword battle with a gold armored Sangheili Field Marshall ontop the monolith. Jeff heard the wail of two Banshees and quickly pulled Gary into cover as two Banshee's rushed past them. Noticing a third Banshee firing a lob of green at one of the occupied Banshees, destroying one and continued to chase the other around the monolith while dodging lob after lob of blue plasma being fired from one lone Covenant Wraith in the canyon below.


	8. Chapter 8: The Doom Slayer's Revenge

Jeff and Gary watched the ongoing battle, dodging into cover as another enemy Covenant Banshee swooped in from above. High as a kite, Gary lined up his scope, zooming in closer towards the escaping Banshee, and fired. Watching a smoketrail appear as the 14.5x114mm caliber round penetrated through the Banshee's wing and ricocheting off the cliff wall making fly straight into the winter moonlit sky.

"Nice shot, I see him smokin'." Jeff replied then quickly noticed the enemy Banshee turning around. "Uhh... crap he's coming back...Gary!?"

"Chill, it'll be here in a few seconds."

"We'll be gone in a few seconds!" Jeff yelled back, watching the incoming banshee unexpectedly explode in mid-air. As one 14.5x114mm round fell from the night sky, penetrating through the top hull of the bnashee, killing the pilot inside.

"And that's how you do a Tarkin Handshake. Damm, I'm good." Gary calmly said taking another puff from his pipe.

"Tarkin Handshake?" Jeff curiously asked.

"Low on ammo. Use the environment around you to destroy your target." Gary replied before he and Jeff flew away in their Banshees.

* * *

After stabbing and slicing the Sangheili Field Marshall in half with his lightsaber. The Doom Slayer proceeded to finish of any remaining Covenant forces in the area with his chaingun. Turning any surviving Grunts and Jackals into a pulping mess of blood and gore over the snowy monolith platform. He calmly walked toward the other side of the monolith to see one Covenant Wraith waiting patiently by the entrance of a nearby cavern he and the Chief travled through before. He took a few steps back and performed a sprinting jump over the monolith's edge, diving down into the canyon below.

Meanwhile... A Sangheili Elite minor is busy playing a arcade game on the Wraith's computer to pass the time. Seconds later, he heard a loud crash from above which alerted him. He paused his game by flipping a switch on the screen to see nothing. "Hmph. Figures." He sighed in annoyance as he returned back to his game of Super Yap-yap. Turning up the volume and pushed a button to turn off the Wraith's engine, ignoring the two ton super soldier who jumped off from on top of the tank. The Doom Slayer walked up toward the cavern entrance, looking down to see a large ongoing battle between the Covenant and the Flood. He changed to his BFG-9000, aiming downrange, charged, and fired. The Covenant, the Flood, and more reinforcements became mesmerized by the bright ball of green energy as it passed over them. Only to become vaporized by its streams of energy before being wiped out by its destructive blast. The Doom Slayer walked dramatically slowly, blowing smoke away from the red-orange hot barrel of his BFG-9000 while a slow moving and blurry green energy blasted out of the cavern behind him.

"Dude... that was badass." Gary said as he, Jeff, Master Chief and Cortana watched the extravigant show from the safety of their Warthog.

"Totally bro. I got it recorded, all I need is to add some rockin Mandalorian death metal and we got a badass music holo." Jeff agreed, playing with the recorded video on his datapad.

"There... I've located the _Pillar of Autumn_. She's put down twelve-hundred kilometers up spin. Energy readings show her fusion reactors are still powered up. The systems on the _Pillar of Autumn_ have failsafes that I even can't override, without authorization from the Captain. We'll need to find him or his neural implants to start up the fusion core detonation. That tunnel he cleared out leads to the next section of the canyon. The final pulse generator we need to destroy is through there." Cortana explained as the Doom Slayer returned and hopped onto the back of the Warthog.

"Hey? Do you ever get the feeling that we're going backwards?" Jeff asked as they entered the large underground chasm. "Cause it feels like we've been here before." Jeff said again till he was hushed by Gary.

"There's that silence again. I've heard it before when we we're at the Silent Cartographer. Stop the Hog." Gary said and the Chief followed suit as he too heard the strange slience.

"We're gonna get ambushed at the other side. Chief. Take us in slowly." Gary said.

The Master Chief pushed slowly on the gas, slowly driving the Warthog across the silent bridge. Quickly noticing little blips of red popping onto his motion tracker while he drove closer toward the other side of the chasm. Jeff readied his plasma rifle once he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye. Doomguy noticed something off as well and he jumped off the side of the Hog, switching to his chaingun and tossed in a hologram grenade. Watching several Flood Combat & infection forms swarm upon the hologram. Notifying Gary to gun them down with the turret as the Chief floored it, running down several combat forms as he drove outside of the next canyon with the Doom Slayer sprinting behind them.

"There. The last pulse generator is up there. We just need to find a ride to get up there." Cortana said as the Chief drove up the steep hill out of the entrance of the cavern to see a large ongoing battle between the Covenant and the Flood.

"Tighten your seat belts." The Master Chief grumbled.

"Wait... What...?" Jeff and Gary questioned before screaming out loud as the Chief slammed on the gas.

Gary held on tightly to the gun turret unknowingly holding down on the trigger, firing the gun wildly and managing to kill many flood combat forms while the Jeff and the Doom Slayer provided additional support.

* * *

 _Doom Slayer's Revenge...  
_

"How many are there, trooper?" Cortana asked.

"A lot. I've counted two purple tanks, three turrets, and a lot of soldiers. Although, I'm also picking up some movement behind a small rock ridge nearby. It could be nothing, but I wouldn't recommend for us to go charging at'em if it might be another Flood ambush." Gary replied as he observed at a few Grunts waddling around through the scope on his SR99.

"Agreed." Cortana replied then asked Jeff a question. After watching him applying a strange fluid onto the Chief's fresh wound.

"Stay here and give me cover fire... Ugh." Master Chief spoke, still feeling the plasma burn chaff in his shoulder while Jeff mended the Chief's wounds with a canister of Bacta.

"Chief. No. You're not in any condition to fight after that jump stunt you've pulled." Cortana replied with a concern tone.

"She's right. Stay here. I'll be back." The Doom Slayer grumbled, loading two fresh shells into his double barrel shotgun.

"Yeah! Kick their ass!" Gary yelled as he observed the Doom Slayer calmly walk toward the Covenant encampment.

"They've hurt the Master Chief. A fellow brother and a friend. I'll unleash my revenge upon them and they will know what Hell truly is." The Doom Slayer silently thought while switching to his rocket launcher.

He locked onto the unsuspecting Wraith and fired a salvo. Watching it explode into charred pieces and flames, catching the Covenant by surprise. The Covenant opened fire on the Doom Slayer as he switched back to his double barrel shotgun. Sprinting across the snowy landscape, jumping upon a group of Covenant soldiers. Blasting two shells into a Sangheili Major's chest, tossing a frag grenade under a Shade turret, ripping a Jackal's spine out from it's back, and tearing a Grunt's methane tank out from it's back along with the head still attached.

He dodged out of the way as another plasma motar was lobbed toward his position, killing a few unlucky Unggoy Minors in the process. He dodged another plasma motar while sprinting over towards the Wraith tank. The tank pilot knew his death was at hand once the hatch cover was ripped off. Feeling the rush of air as he was ripped out from his seat and thrown into a tree. The Doom Slayer tossed in a frag grenade into the seat and jumped off before it detonated, destroying the Wraith tank. Two Hunters rushing out from behind the rocks nearby, along with one sword-welding Sangheili General. He swapped to his rocket launcher, locking onto them, launching salvo after salvo of rockets at them. Turning one Hunter into orange slag and severly injuring the other. Giving him time to perform a glory kill by ripping off the Hunter's shield and impaling it into a boulder.

"Devil! I'll avenge my brothers by displaying your head over my fireplace!" The Sangheili General yelled, activating his energy sword.

Hearing the general's words, the Doom Slayer calmly turned and silently starred at the Sangheili General, cracking a few joints in his neck before activating his lightsaber. Taunting the Sangheili its red-crimson blade and showing off a few starting swings. The Sangheili swung first, Doomguy quickly rolled underneath, and blocked the Sangheili's energy sword with his lightsaber. Responding with a quick upward slice, evicerating the Sangheili's right arm holding the blade. The Sangheili roared out as he fell down to his knees then was silenced as the Doom Slayer unleashed the killing blow by severing the Sangheili's head clean off. With his injury healed by the lifesaving Bacta and the coast clear, the Master Chief, Gary, and Jeff sprinted towards over to Doomguy. Who is busy examining the bodies for any goodies they might be useful for him and his allies.

"Wow. You really did a number on these guys, Doomguy." Jeff said as he and Gary looked at the carnage surrounding them.

"Come on guys, saddle up. Let's shut down the last phase pulse generator."

Doom Squad flew their Banshees toward the marked location that Cortana had set up for them. Jeff fired his first rounds of plasma at the Setinels who were guarding the entrance of the last pulse generator. With the area cleared, the squad landed on the platform and entered inside the facility with Gary taking point. Reaching the next entrance, Gary heard noises of hovering Sentinels to his right and held up his fist, signalling the squad to halt.

"Crap. More droids and they have shields too. Switching to ion grenades." Gary whispered, pulling out a grenade and tossed it at two patrolling Sentinels.

The explosion of charged electromagnetic energy emitted from Gary's ion grenade moved outward. Frying the patrolling Sentinel's electronics inside, making them crash and burn towards the metal floor and attracting the last three sentinels to the disturbance. While they investigated, Gary and Jeff tossed in two more ion grenades to destroy them. "Area cleared. Let's move." Gary said, signalling the others to move foward.

The Master Chief slowly walked toward the last phase pulse generator while the others kept guard around the area. "Final target neutralized. Let's get out of here." Cortana said.

"Let's find a ride and get to the Captain." The Chief suggested.

"No, that'll take too long." Cortana replied.

"You have a better idea?" The Master Chief asked.

"There's a teleportation grid that runs throughout Halo. That's how the Monitor moves about so quickly. I learned how to tap into the grid when I was alone in the Control Center. Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather... consequential expenditure of energy." Explained Cortana.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." The Master Chief complained as well hearing agreements from the stormtroopers.

"Luckly... with our freind here I can teleport everyone, but I'm pretty sure I can take the needed energy from your suit's shields without permanently damaging your shields. Needless to say, I think we should only try this once." Cortana explained.

"Do it." The Chief replied, letting Cortana help Doom Squad teleport out of the facility.


	9. Chapter 9: Keyes

"The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From whwt I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood, but they were too late. The Flood overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it. The Covenant are terrified the Flood will repair the ship and use it to escape from Halo. They've sent in a strike team to neutralize the Flood and repair the ship for immediate departure. I've got a good lock on Captain Keyes' CNI transponder signal! He's alive and the implants are intact! There's some interference from the cruiser's damaged reactor. I'll bring us in as close as I can." Cortana explained as both the Chief and the Doom Slayer teleported into the end of a damaged corridor. Falling onto their heads as they were both teleported upside down.

"Ohh... I see, the coordinate data needs to be...*Crack* Right. Sorry."

"Where are the others?" The Chief asked as he turned his head, looking for the missing troopers.

"Analyzing... After we teleported here. I've noticed a large burst of energy located somewhere near the engineering bay. Unknown where, but at least they can cause some trouble for both the Covenant and the Flood while we find the Captain." Cortana replied.

"Sounds good for me. Let's move." The Chief said, loading a fresh clip into his Assault rifle.

The Chief and the Doom Slayer continued walking several meters down the long hallway till they heard the Captain's weak voice over the radio.

"Chief... Don't be a fool...leave me..."

"Captain? Captain?! I've lost him... The damage caused by the crash and the Flood have sealed off all nearby access to the control room. We should find another way in." Cortana explained to both the Doomguy and the Master Chief as they continued walking down the hall. Only to stumble upon a Unggoy being chased by an armless Flood combat form.

They quickly killed the Unggoy and the combat form before moving on to find three Grunts bunkered down behind a few crates and a portable shield. The Doom Slayer sprinted quietly over to the other side nearby a locked door. They both watched the Grunts become quickly overrun by a few well armed Flood combat forms, then hid back into cover to prevent being seen. The Master Chief primed and tossed a frag grenade down the hall before sprinting down while the Doomguy gave him cover fire. Shredding a Flood combat form with his heavy machine gun before it struck the Chief in the back of the head.

The Chief felt the ping of a wayward .50 caliber bullet amongst his shield, then looked back at the Doom Slayer with his arms up in a confused and angered expression.

"Chief. You may want to look down." Cortana suggested to him.

He dropped his eyes down to the floor to see a shredded corpse of a human flood combat form on the ground. Bleeding green blood out from it's holes mixing with the heavy purple floor.

They continued onward to find the same hangar bay they've remembered from before. Without looking, the Chief continued slowly walking before being yanked from behind by the Doomguy, preventing the Chief from falling towards his death down below.

"Analyzing damage... This hole was caused by some kind of explosive. Very powerful if it tore through the ship's hull. All I detect down there are pools of coolant. We should continue our search somewhere else." Cortana explained.

The Chief and the Doomguy continued back down the long hallway only to notice a very large number of Flood infection and combat forms blocking the hallway, cutting them off.

"Warning! Threat level increasing!" Cortana yelled.

The Doom Slayer pulled out his Chaingun and activated his turret function. Shredding the Flood into pieces as He and the Master Chief slowly pushed down the blocked hallway. The Flood continued to swarm from down the hall and the Doom Slayer's chaingun barrels began to overheat. Noticing the barrels overheating, he quickly changed over to his BFG-9000. Charging up a shot and fired at the oncoming Flood swarm, vaporising the Flood, drenching the hallway with green blood.

"Wow... That's one way to do it." Cortana giggled after witnessing the power of the BFG-9000. "Chief? I know what you're thinking... Just ask nicely, ok?" Cortana whispered to John.

There was a long silence that lasted for a few seconds then ended as another small combat forms jumped down out of the hole from where they originally came. The Master Chief continued to hold his ground as he unleashed his barrage at them. With more Flood swarming towards them, they had no choice to jump into the hole. The liquid coolant cushioned their fall and they rushed out straight into the ongoing infighting between the Flood and the Covenant.

"Let's get out of here and find another way back to the ship!" Cortana yelled after witnessing the constant fighting between the Flood combat form and Covenant troops.

* * *

"Ugh. Where are we?" Jeff asked, holding his head.

"We're somewhere I guess... Hmm, I think this is a light switch." Gary replied, swiping his hand across the glowing light.

"By the power of Vader..." Jeff awed at the stacked shelves of Covenant weapons.

Jeff and Gary fist bumped each other as they starred at the rows of weapons. Gary lit up another blunt to share with Jeff while they raided the Covenant armory like children raiding a candy store. Locked, loaded, and ready to kick ass, the stoned duo headed out into the long hallway to find Captain Keyes and the others. They continued prowling through the empty hallway of the engineering deck till they heard a loud banging sound echoing through the halls.

"You hear that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah... Kinda reminds me of when we accidentally knocked Vader's golf clubs down into some shaft on the Death Star." Gary said, smoking another puff from his joint before sharing it over.

"You know, I don't see Vader as the golfing type. Golf is not one of those games you come to relax and play." Jeff said taking another puff as he and Gary continued walking down the purple hallway.

"Hmm, you've got a point... Those noises are getting louder and I'm not picking up any enemy forces nearby." Gary said as they continued to follow the strange noise that was followed by loud roars and crashing machinery.

"The Prophets are liars! Rrrahh!" *Smash! Crash!* "I'll tear this ship apart!" The Elite yelled at the top of his lungs as he tossed another toolbox out of the engineering deck.

Jeff and Gary hid behind the entrance and peek out from cover to see a familiar freind.

"Zuma?" Gary called out to him.

"Gary? Jeff? What are you two doing here?" Zuma asked.

"Uhhh... We don't know. We woke up in the armory somewhere in on this ship again. What are you doing here?" Jeff questioned.

"I've tried warning my brothers about the Prophet's lies and how they'll lead us to our doom. They threw me into a cell instead for my execution. After the parasite attacked, I escaped and made my way to the engineering deck. Now I'm trying to find a way to destroy this ship in order to prevent them from escaping this ring." Zuma explained.

"Do you know a way to the bridge?" Jeff asked.

"I do, but we have to take the fight to the parasite who guard it." Zuma replied.

"Great." Jeff replied.

"Uhhh... I have a better idea." Gary replied, rasing up his gloved hand.

"And that is...?" Zuma questioned.

"We introduce weed into the ship's air filtration system. Pump the smoke where we need it, like the bridge or the entire ship to combat the Flood."

"Interesting..." Zuma said, then turned to the air filtration system with a curious stare. "Hmm, I have a idea. How much weed do you guys have?" Zuma asked.

"Uhh... I have a little bit left and whatever is in this joint. Wait. Why?" Gary asked while Jeff searched though his utility belt.

"If what you say is true, then we can use the ship's air filtration system to pump it around the ship. I wonder if grounded Farchiua plant would work too." Zuma explained. Jeff and Gary listened to Zuma's plan, thought about it for a few seconds, then looked up toward him.

"Awesome plan and I got the tunes!" Jeff yelled, holding up his fist in the air fist bumping Gary and Zuma before working on their mischevious plan.

*Fifteen minutes later...*

Psydub thumped through the halls onboard the engineering deck of the cruiser. A thick cloud of pot smoke flooded the deck, succesfully blocking the Flood from the area before two stormtroopers and a Sangheili stumbled out of the door, leading into a long hallway.

"Damm, I'm baked. What sort of strain did we smoke? And how much?" Jeff asked.

"Uhh...the entire bag of Tatooine Sunset." Gary replied.

"Fuck. Really? How are we still standing?" Jeff asked while stumbling around.

"Uhhh... So hungry. Pizza." Zuma said as he picked up the scent of melted cheeses and roasted kig-yar pizza as they continued down the hall.

"Yeah, pizza sounds... and smells so good right bout now. Don't ya think?" Gary asked with a slur.

Several feet down the hall from the stumbling trio, a Sangheili pizza delivery guy carrying his full bag of pizza walked into the smoke filled hallway. He relaxed while taking a few deep breaths and closed his eyes a few times. Feeling lucky that he escaped the parasite's attack on the Plasma Pizza shack. He opened the bag to feel three large pizza boxes resting inside. He curiously pulled out one box and opened it, not knowing the cooked smell of hot pizza floated up into the air. Following a inflow which lead directly to three very stoned soldiers. Hearing the babbling voices echoing towards him as they got closer and closer from they were in his line of sight. He rushed nervously, slamming the box back into his bag until it was too late once the babbling voices were silenced.

"Humans. Look. The pizza delivery guy." Zuma said, pointing at the horrified Sangheili.

The Sangheili froze with fear as he starred back at the three shadows who were hiding in the smoke. He thought for a second then took off sprinting.

"He has the pizza! Get him!" Jeff yelled and the stoned trio gave chase after him.

* * *

The Master Chief and the Doom Slayer followed up directly into the empty gravity bay. Once they entered, they were greeted by a few flood infection forms that were roaming around the area and quickly dispatched them. Moving on, they valiantly fought through more Flood while they rushed towards the next nav point that lead them into another shuttle bay.

"Looks like another shuttle bay. We should be able to reach the control room from the third level." Cortana said as the Chief and the Doom Slayer continued to fight the Flood and Covenant. Till Cortana noticed a strange toxin being pumped into the shuttle bay. A toxin commonly found inside a plant that is currently banned by the UNSC. Huh? That's strange. I'm also picking up high levels of tetrahydrocannibinol and another hallucigenic chemical being pumped through the ship's air conditioning system into the shuttle bay. I'm guessing its our freindly troopers causing some classic trouble for both the Flood and the Covenant." Cortana notified the Chief.

"The Troopers? Do you know where they are?" The Master Chief asked as he unloaded another round of buckshot into the chest of a Flood Combat form.

"Analyzing... They're nearby and currently on the move towards our position. I'm trying to contact them, but they're not picking up." Cortana replied.

"Figures. Let's move." The Chief replied.

Reaching the third floor, the Chief picked up the voice of Captain Keyes on his radio as the fight became more intense.

"I... gave you both a order, soldiers! NOW PULL OUT!" Cpt. Keyes yelled.

"He's delirious! In pain! We have to find him!" Cortana yelled.

The Flood came pouring out of a hallway giving the Chief and the Doom Slayer the impression of where the Flood is holding Captain Keyes. As they reached the halfway towards the door a Covenant dropship flew into the shuttle bay. Dropping off a Covenant Spec Ops squad before taking off and flying away. The Doom Slayer nudged the Chief on the shoulder and pointed at another Covenant dropship that flew into the shuttle bay. Noticing a black armored Elite running and firing at the Master Chief. He rushed after the Elite and proceeded to rip and tear the Elite's appendages out before finishing off by ripping out it's spine after grabbing the Elite's head. Three more Sangheili Spec Op Zealots arrived to see a blood drenched seven foot juggernaut standing over the body of their fallen brother.

"Devil!" One of the Zealots roared.

The Zealots activated their energy swords and the Doom Slayer made a taunting expression with the severed head before tossing it over towards their feet.

"Kill the Devil!" A Sangheili Zealot roared then jumped into the air to attack.

The Doom Slayer dodged the swiping move and grabbed the Elite's arm. Snapping the bone inside, ripping it out from it's socket, tossing it aside before snapping the neck to silence it's roar. Hearing the bones snap and the tendons rip apart as he removed the head. Splattering more purple blood onto his armor and giving the two other Zealots a psychotic smiling expression. The Master Chief heard the roars from behind and turned just in time to see the Doom Slayer impale both Zealots into the wall with a energy sword.

"Wow. You don't get to see that every day." Cortana quipped as she and the Chief watched a panicking Grunt get kicked off the edge on the third floor by the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer recivied more plasma fire towards his position as more Covenant reinforcements arrived from behind. "Go! Get the Captain! I'll deal with them!" The Doom Slayer yelled at the Master Chief before firing a volley of rockets at the incoming Covenant dropship.

"He's right, Chief! Let's go get the Captain!" Cortana yelled.

 _The Captain..._

The Master Chief carefully walked slowly up the ramp. Walking closer, aiming his shotgun at the Proto-Gravemind which sat on the holographic control console. The Master Chief noticed something that was very, very wrong as he noticed the dead and deformed body of Captain Keyes.

"No human lifesigns detected... The Captain! He's one of... Them! We can't let the Flood get off this ring! You know what he'd expect... What he'd want us to do." Cortana spoke to the Master Chief.

The Chief silently nodded, agreeing to what Cortana said. He punched into Keyes' skull, sticking his hand inside, moving around the muck, grabbing the Captain's neural interface and shaking the Flood biomass off of it before inserting it into his helmet for Cortana.

"It's done, I have the code. We should go." Cortana spoke to the Chief as he loaded new shells into his M90 Combat Shotgun. "We need to get back to the Pillar of Autumn. Let's go back to the shuttle bay and find a ride." Cortana said as more Flood entered the control room.

The Master Chief quickly dispatched the Flood that rushed in to kill the while the Master Chief rushed back towards the door only to meet another Covenant Spec Ops team. Quickly dodged into cover as two plasma grenades were thrown in and watched the Flood and the Covenant fight each other for control of the bridge. Afterward, the Chief finished off any surviving Covenant before sprinting back toward the shuttle bay to find a ride. Arriving inside the bay, the Master Chief observed the Doom Slayer and two familiar troopers fighting off the Covenant inside. Quickly rushed into action as another Covenant dropship arrived inside the shuttle bay by firing a buckshot into the chest of a Spec Ops Elite and punted a screaming Grunt off the third floor.

"Hey! Bout time you guys arrived!" Jeff yelled before turning back to launch a charged fuel rod blast at the Covenant who were dropping out of the dropship.

"My brothers! Look! A dropship isn't leaving! Now's our chance to steal it!" Zuma yelled, jumping down onto the second floor to board the dropship.

"Perfect! While the others get onboard, grab one of the escort Banshees and we'll use it to return to the Pillar of Autumn." Cortana ordered the Chief.

A small scuffle was heard over the radio as Zuma fought with the dropship pilot inside. After gaining control, he piloted the craft up toward the third floor and opened the door for Gary, Jeff, and the Doom Slayer to jump aboard. Once Chief hijacked one of the escort Banshees, he quickly flew out of the bay with a stolen dropship flying behind.


	10. Chapter 10: The Maw

As the sun rose up in the east, illuminating the Pillar of Autumn which laid peacfully on a rocky and deserted plateau. With a ocean going on for miles in every direction. The Pillar of Autumn laid on top of the plateau with its nose hanging just slightly off a massive cliff and along with its antenna bent and torn away. The metal on the entire metal bow is scorched below, streching outward toward the other end of the plateau. The once powerful cruiser looks pitiful and it is clear its only purpose now is to destroy Halo. A smoking banshee dove downward from the clouds above toward the crashed UNSC ship, followed by one lone Spirit dropship. Both flying crafts dived down a little more, carefully flying by a few bumblebee escape pod ports.

"This thing is falling apart!"

"It'll hold."

"We're not going to make it!"

"We'll make it."

"Pull up! Pull up!" Cortana urgently yelled before the Chief crashed his damaged banshee into the side armored hull of the Autumn. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Cortana sarcastically questioned once the Master Chief managed to grab the side of the pod port. Pulling himself up as the Spirit dropship carefully flew to the side. Cortana and the Chief hearing thumping music as the dropship opened its door, letting the wind circulate the purple haze out the ship.

"Here's my communicator, Zuma. When we're done, we'll contact you." Jeff said, giving Zuma his Imperial communicator piece.

"Copy. I'll keep in touch and give you guys updates of anything out of the ordinary." Zuma replied before flying away.

"There he goes, so what now?" Jeff asked.

"We need to get to the bridge. From there, we can use the Captain's neural implants to initiate an overload of the ship's fusion engines. The explosion should damage enough systems below it to destroy the ring." Cortana explained.

Doomguy and the Master Chief took point, making their way toward the bridge. Discovering Flood, Covenant, and Sentinels fighting each other along the way. Reaching the mess hall, the Chief fired his shotgun a few times while fighting a few combat and infection forms. The Chief heard a few squealing Grunts and one explosion as a green fuel rod struck the side wall. Carefully sneaking over to the door, he looked in to see a Covenant Spec ops squad inside. Then dodged back in after taking fire from the Covenant after being spotted by a grunt armed with a needler. He tossed in a frag grenade and heard the screams of Unggoy after a large explosion, then heard a few more as the fuel rod guns detonated nearby. The Chief managed to move up ahead in the mess hall. Killing the Spec Op Elites inside and fell back after his shields made an emergency ping.

The Chief ran back into cover, dodging more plasma fire along the way as some bolts wizzed by him. Then noticed the direction of fire changing over to the other side. Catching a glance of the Doom Slayer from the corner of his left eye. Watching his freind unleash hell upon the Covenant, ducking behind a table as few limbs were tossed towards his direction. The Chief peeked up from cover watching the Doom Slayer finish the last Spec op Elite with a glory kill. By ripping out the Elite's mouth before grabbing the head and smashing it into the Doom Slayer's knee. Continuing to hear screams of Covenant and echoing revs of a chainsaw from inside the bridge. The Chief could see a pile of slain covenant piled in the closed section to his left.

"The bridge. We made it. Let's get to work. I need you to upload me into the control systems. Terminal is located next to the main view screen." Cortana said once the Chief made it up to the front.

The Master Chief removes Cortana's chip from his helmet, inserting the chip into a cylindrical terminal nearby the computer screen. Watching Cortana's AI avatar rise up in front of him.

"I leave home for a few days and look what happens. This won't take long..." Cortana replied. Concentrating for a moment as the screen flickers to life, displaying "Self-destruct Sequence Initiated.". With fifteen minutes on the screen, counting down.

"There. That should give us enough time to make it to a lifeboat and put us some distance between ourselves and Halo before detonation." Cortana explained.

Once the Master Chief place his hand out to remove Cortana, only to freeze after hearing an all to familiar voice speak out.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, really."

"Agh hell."

"Ridiculous! That you would imbue a warship's AI with such a wealth of knowledge! Weren't you worried might it be captured? Or destroyed?" 343 Guilty Spark argued while scanning a nearby console to gather data on the UNSC.

"He's in my data arrays! A local tap!"

"You can't imagine how exciting this is! To have a record of all of our lost time! Human history, isn't? Fascinating." Guilty Spark replied while sputtering about, collecting data from the consoles in engineering.

"Oh, how I will ever enjoy every moment of this categorization! And to think that you'll destroy this installation, as well as this record. I am shocked... Almost too shocked for words..."

A tone was heard from the ship's speakers as the countdown timer on the screen froze at fourteen minutes and twenty-five second mark. That made Cortana respond with a frustrated awe in her voice; "He stopped the self-destruct sequence..."

The Chief and Doomguy aimed their weapons around the bridge, never missing a beat.

"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer? You can not win! Give us the Construct and I'll make your death relatively painless-" Guilty Spark demanded before being cut off by Cortana.

"At least I still have control over the comm channels."

"Where is he?" The Chief asked.

"I'm detecting taps throughout the ship, Sentinels most likely. As for the Monitor... He's in engineering. He's trying to take the core offline. Even if I manage to get the countdown restarted, I don't know what to do." Cortana replied shrugging her arms in the air with a more anxious tone in her voice.

"How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" The Chief asked.

"Not much. A well placed grenade perhaps...but why?" Cortana responded and turned to see both Doomguy and John-117 humorously juggling frag grenades between each other. "Okay, I'm coming with you." Cortana smiled then heard the hovering noise of four Sentinels and yelled, "Guys! Sentinels!"

Both super soldiers reacted with lighting speed. The Doom Slayer tossed a plasma grenade at one then fired a charged shot from his pistol at the other. While the Master Chief ducked behind the holopanel which shattered after being hit by a Sentinel's beam. He reached for Cortana, inserted it back into his helmet, and returned fire at the last two sentinels before moving out.

"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed. Head to the cryo chamber, we should be able to get to the engine room from there." Cortana said once as the Master Chief and Doomguy reached a recently unlocked, opened door with Flood waiting.

Doomguy rushed straight into action, blasting the oncoming swarm of Flood with his combat shotgun. Pushing them back towards the back door to notice Flood and Covenant fighting each other. Doomguy and the Chief pushed their way through the thicket of Flood, Covenant, and Spark's Sentinels in the long halls of the damaged ship.

* * *

Gary and Jeff blissfully explored the long corridors of the Pillar of Autumn. Walking and babbling amongst each other while eating the food they collected from the mess hall vending machine. They continued exploring inside the ship corridors following the pictured signs that were on the floor. To find three Sentinels fighting Covenant Special Forces in the hall from where the stoned duo entered. Gary used the darkness of the corridor to stealthy move to the other side. Peeking out from cover he tossed an ion grenade. Watching it skit and clank across the floor, detonating underneath them. Enveloping the floating machines within an electromagnetic blast wave.

"Clear. Move up." Gary whispered, waving Jeff over.

"Where are we now?" Jeff asked.

"Uhh… I think we're close to… engineering. I think. We just have to figure out a way to get past those guys." Gary replied, pointing at two Hunters and one Spec Ops Elite guarding the main entrance to the engineering deck.

"Hmmm… I might have an idea." Gary said, taking out a new improvised grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it over. Watching it clank and rolling over to a Hunter's hoof.

The Hunter hunkered down after noticing the grenade. It detonated, releasing a large cloud of smoke around them. The Sangheili who's with them started hacking and coughing as he frantically waved his arm around. Trying desparately to wave out the smoke around him before ultimately passing out. Jeff and Gary waited for a few minutes for the Hunter pair to pass out before attempting to make it toward their main destination. Entering the engine room, Jeff and Gary heard the all too familiar humming from above, looking up to see 343 Guilty Spark sputtering by.

"Yo, Sparky!" Gary yelled, tossing an soda can at Spark.

"Oh. Hello you two. Do you have the construct? So we may continue on our task at hand." 343 Guilty Spark questioned them.

"Uhh, nope. But can a set in a box of sets contain itself?" Jeff replied, asking Spark a paradoxical question.

Jeff and Gary listened to Guilty Spark for a few minutes. Watching the color of red in Spark flash a few times as he tried his best to figure out the paradoxical question he was tasked to answer. Jeff turned his head to Gary, whispering; "Hey? You want to go push some buttons?"

"Yeah... Let's go. His flashing is creeping me out." Gary replied.

"Excellent news! I believe I figured ou-... Oh dear. They're gone again." 343 Guilty Spark said with a concern tone and turned to his Sentinels. "Find them. Kill them." He ordered with a venomous tone.

* * *

Doomguy and the Master Chief found the main hallway leading up towards engineering. They both heard deep voice laughing from down the other end of the corridor. They walked over to investigate the noise to find a pair of Hunters passed out on the floor with a Sangheili Zealot painting smiling faces on the steel wall. The Sangheili turned around to see two green supersoldiers standing calm and quiet. He walked up towards them both, shrugged and started dancing while singing whatever came to mind.

"What's wrong with him?" The Chief asked.

"Short answer... He's high. Very high. You might want to hold your breath as I'm still detecting trace amounts of tetrahydrocannabinol in the area. Pretty strong too if it managed to knock these Hunters out cold. Let's keep moving, engineering is nearby." Cortana replied.

They both looked around, looking up to see floating Sentinels patrolling around and 343 Guilty Spark sputtering about as well. Doomguy sprinted straight into action after noticing Flood rushing inside the engine room from an open door.

"Engine room located. We're here. Alert! The Monitor has disabled all command access. We can't restart the countdown. The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactors. That should do enough damage to destroy Halo. Don't worry; I have access to all of the reactor schematics and procedures. I'll walk you through it. First, we need to pull back the exhaust couplings. That will expose a shaft that leads to the primary fusion drive core." Cortana explained to the Chief.

While Doomguy kept the Flood and Spark's Sentinels busy. The Master Chief rushed upstairs to the top, activating the exhaust coupling to move back from the fusion reactor. "Good! Step one complete! We have a straight shot into the fusion reactor! We need a catalyst explosion to destabilize the magnetic containment field surrounding the fusion cells. Use an explosive. I recommend a grenade or a rocket. If you run out of explosives, there is an armory station located near the engine room's entrance... Or you could ask our freind for more ammo." Cortana explained, finishing off with a suggestion.

*Engine one explodes after the Master Chief tosses in a plasma grenade into the reactor.*

"Analyzing. Fusion reactor number one destabilizing. Use explosives on the other three reactors. That should be enough to trigger a wildcat explosion of the engines."Cortana explained as the Master Chief made his way to the other three.

After destroying the last two reactors, the Master Chief rushed over towards the last one located by a door. He peered over the edge to see Doomguy surrounded by corpses of Flood Combat forms he massacred with only his bare hands. Watching him dispatch a few Sentinels before grabbing the stoned troopers to meet up with the Master Chief at the door.

* * *

Once as Doom Squad reached the express elevator, they were greeted by a Covenant Spec Ops team. They opened fire on the Covenant Spec Ops team, turning them into shreds by their combined fire and borded the elevator.

"Cortana to Echo 419, come in Echo 419!" Cortana yelled over the comm.

"Roger Cortana. I read you five by five!" Foe Hammer replied.

"The _Pillar of Autumn_ 's engines are going critical, Foehammer! Request immediate extraction! Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access Junction 4C as soon as you get my signal!"

"Affirmative. Echo 419 going on station... Echo 419 to Cortana. Things are gettin' noisy down there. Everything okay?!"

"Negative, negative! We have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion drive core. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought!" Cortana yelled over the com once as they rushed over to a Warthog motor pool.

"Nice. Dibs!" Jeff yelled, running over while Gary chased him. Jumping in, wating for the Master Chief and the Doom Slayer to take point to follow them towards their evac.

"Analyzing... we have six minutes. Activating final countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engines will detonate. The explosion will generate a temperature of almost 100,000,000 degrees. Don't be here when it blows."Cortana explained as they drove on their way over to Junction 4C.

Two Wathogs pushed through the infighting between the Flood, Covenant, and Spark's Sentinels. Driving through whatever shortcut that presents itself to save time. Gary heard static from his communicator and stopped firing the turret to respond; "Yo! What's up?"

"Guys? Is everything okay down there? I'm seeing explosions breaking out at every location on the vessel." Zuma said over the communicator which Jeff lend over to him.

"Negative! We managed to destroy the reactor and we're on our way to get rescued somewhere on this tub called 'Junction 4C'!" Gary yelled, looking up to see a Spirit dropship flying in.

"Copy! I see you...Damm Unggoy... Take that you Flip-yap bastard!" Zuma yelled over the communicator, firing a few busrts of hot plasma at the Unggoy occupied turret. Killing the Unggoy while he landed down in front of Doomguy's warthog with open doors. Jeff, Gary, Doomguy quickly jumped onboard and strapped into their seats. "We're in. Go!" Jeff yelled and felt the jolt as the dropship blasted straight out of hell, eventually reaching deep space outside Installation 04.

* * *

"Looks like our freinds found a ride out. We're almost there to junction 4C. Calling Foe Hammer... Cortana to Echo 419! Request extraction now, on the double!" Cortana ordered once reaching the entrance of Junction 4C. "Wait! Stop! This is where Foe Hammer is going to pick us up." Cortana yelled, as the Chief stayed in his seat watching Echo 419 flying in with two Covenant Banshees intercepting from it's rear.

"Cortana to Echo 419! Two Covenant Banshees are approaching on your six! Evade! Say again, evade!" Yelled Cortana. Witnessing explosion erupting from the Pelican's starboard wing after taking damage from incoming fire. "I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday! Airfoil structures have been shot to hell! I can't hold her! I can't hold her!" She screamed. Sending her pelican into a shaky dive, ablaze and out of control. Screaming into the speaker as she passes under the platform.

"Echo 419!...* _off speaker*_ She's gone. Calculating alternate escape route. The ship's inventory shows one Longsword fighter still docked in launch bay seven. If we move now, we can make it!" Cortana yelled as the Master Chief slammed on the gas right after Foe Hammer crashed. Making his way toward Launch Bay Seven.

Cortana warns John of large gap up ahead and clears it at high speed, flying over the large deep gap. As he reaches the bay, heavy fighting between the Covenant and Flood is seen along with a Longsword fighter docked at the end. He crashes the Warthog into a barricade and sprinted towards the Longsword fighter, ignoring the infighting going on around him. With no weapon in hand, he makes a break across the platform for the Longsword. With the Flood closing in behind him. He makes it through the open door just before them and slams the hatch closed.

"We're cutting it close." Cortana said as the Chief struggled up to the cockpit, quickly pushing in buttons and grabbed the controls.

"Here we go."

The Longsword rises above the platform slowly, turning to face the open end of the bay, and lights its engines, flying away from the exploding ship. The Pillar of Autumn burns with more explosions flare all along its hull. A horde of Flood stumble slowly towards it, and the Longsword arrows from the starboard side of the ship away into the sky. The Longsword clears the atmosphere, flying away from Halo. The Master Chief stares straight ahead, piloting the fighter as quickly as he can. The countdown timer reached zero and Halo is drowned out in a blinding explosion, which grows and grows, and then a massive shock wave sweeps across the ring, shattering it into sections.

*ENGINE TEMP CRITICAL!* The alarm sounded.

"Shut them down. We'll need them later... Fancy a look?" Cortana asked as the Chief pushed a few buttons, shutting down the engines, making them drift silently in space. The Master Chief rose up from his seat and walked over to the starboard window to take a look at the destruction.

"Did anyone else make it?" He asked.

"No... Just dust and echoes... We had to do it, for Earth. An entire Covenant armada eliminated and the Flood. Halo... It's finished." Cortana sighed in relief only for it to end by John's words; "No...I think we're just getting started.".


End file.
